Running
by Blue Icy
Summary: Sakura found out that Syaoran was cheating on her. Thus, SS brakes. but it gets worse! Sakura moves to Hong Kong and doesn't know if she'll be back! Is SS possible in this? Rated for language. P: SS, HS
1. Breaking Up

Running  
  
Breaking Up ________________________________________________________________  
  
She was tying her hair up in to pigtails, getting ready to go to the park and see her wonderful boyfriend. She as in Sakura Kinomoto. Boyfriend as in Syaoran Li. She hummed a little soft tune that she thought was cute. She finished her hair and sighed dreamily, probably thinking of her boyfriend. "Oh...Syaoran!" she squealed thinking about him. "Oh gosh..." 'I'm going to have to meet him soon, and here I am, stalling!' she thought as she happily skipped downstairs to greet her lovely mother, Nadeshiko Kimiya. (Is this right? Please tell me if I'm wrong) her father left her and her mother for another younger and prettier girl.  
  
She hopped down the stairs and ran over to her mother, who was in the kitchen making breakfast for them both. "Ohayo Kaa'-san!" Sakura smiled cutely. Nadeshiko slightly smiled at her cheerful daughter. "Sakura...I've got some news we need to talk about..." Nadeshiko said, trailing off and her smiled disappeared. Sakura questionly gazed at her mother. "Umm Kaa'-san, I have to go meet Syaoran! I'm going to be late and I can't eat breakfast, but when I come back, tell me ok Kaa'-san?" Sakura asked tilting her head, with a pleading look. She terribly loved her Syaoran much, and couldn't wait to see him. Nadeshiko hesitated a bit. But eventually nodded, allowing her daughter to go. Sakura grinned and kissed her mother on the cheek. "Ariagto Kaa'-san!" and she dashed off to the park.  
  
Sakura was walking a bit until she finally reached the park. She smiled thinking of seeing 'him'. She spotted a couple kissing and she sighed blissfully. 'Ahh...how kawaii!' She thought and approached them to compliment them. But when she was advancing forward, she couldn't help but notice the boy who was sucking up the girls face. One person came to her mind as she saw the chestnut colored messy hair. 'Syaoran...' She was feeling so much thing 'running' though her. 'That bastard!' she thought. So many thing rushed through her, making her think. She could only do what came to her mind first. She took off her left shoe and threw it at the boy.  
  
"Ah crap!" was heard as the boy rubbed the back of his head. "Huh?" was the only thing the girl said. "Damn...I think a shoe hit me!" the boy exclaimed. He looked around and spotted a girl with auburn hair and darkened eerie (barely) emerald eyes piercing gaze on him. The girl looked at Sakura and smiled. She kissed Syaoran on the cheek and dashed before anything ugly happened. "Shit..." was heard from the boy's mouth. He looked at the girl and cringed. "Uh...hi Sakura! What a wonderful day huh?" He grinned. Sakura did not smile at all.  
  
Actually, she did. She smiled. Surprisingly...she smiled! Syaoran got confused and walked towards her. When he reached her, he put an arm around her. "Sakura...?" he asked slowly. She turned her head to him and then looked down at him arm. She stopped smiling and did something that was so unexpected.  
  
She kissed him. (Wow...my first kissing scene in fanfiction! Lol...) She kissed back and then she slowly brought her fist to his stomach and socked him. He gasped and grasped his stomach. He looked up at her and she was glaring. "You bastard! Do you know how fucking stupid you are? Kissing a girl when you know your freaking damn (ex)girlfriend is coming to meet you?! The fuck is with you..." She looked down at her feet and looked up, her glare worsened. "Damn Syaoran! You shouldn't have even led me on. What the fuck have I done to you?! TELL ME DAMMIT!" Sakura shouted at him, tears cascading down her red cheeks.  
  
Syaoran was just speechless, he has never seen Sakura cry or be mad. He has never heard her swear before. This was totally unexpected for him. He was feeling hurt...he was hurt that she was acting like this, though is his damn fault. (Damn right Syaoran.....) "Sakura...calm down..." he said softy. She glared at him. "Fucking calm down?" she started laughing bitterly. "You are one fucking idiot! DAMN! You have no idea how I feel...no damn idea..." She stepped closer to him. She spoke calmly." Who is she?" Sakura whispered. Syaoran looked down. "Kume Yoo Lee." He answered feeling weird. "Well...why were you with her and me? Why were you fucking cheating on me? Damn Syaoran! Fucking answer me!" Sakura shouted. "..." he remained silent but he looked at her, eye to eye. Hand to face. Sakura just slapped Syaoran. Tears were still flowing down like a river. "Be that way bastard. Goodbye for good." She said calmly yet strongly also.  
  
Syaoran reached his hand out and was about to call her back. But she suddenly turned around. "Oh yeah Li...I forgot to give you something...." Sakura shouted. She pulled her fist up and flipped Syaoran the finger. "...Sakura!" he called after her as she starting 'running' away from him. "Damn!" He cursed kicking air. "Damn that Lee...." He knelt down and buried his head in his hands. "Oh god Sakura...I'm soo sorry..." Author: Sorry for the swearing But I warned you guys...I know I'm going to continue this you guys! F4sh0!~ Anyway, please review and it'll increase my speed in updating! (if anyone even likes this) ^^ Thanks... 


	2. Forgeting

Running Forgetting  
  
The door pushed open at Sakura Sakura's house. She closed the door and fell down to her knees. All she could do was cry her heart out. Who knew Syaoran was the type to cheat? Well...now she knows. And its heartbreak...she's always been cheerful and Syaoran was just one more thing that made her a bit happier. Well...that's what she thought. If he was just one thing...then why does it feel like he's everything? If he was truly a good guy, he wouldn't of have cheated. "Damn him" she muttered and started crying more.  
  
Nadeshiko saw her daughter on the ground crying and red faced. (Rubbing?) She quickly knelt down to her daughter and pulled her into an embrace. "Sakura sweetie, what happened to you?" Nadeshiko was surprised her daughter was like this. Sakura's always had been a cheerful girl who never was seen sad...except when she found out her father left her. But other than that, she has never frowned or showed any signs of depression.  
  
Sakura looked up at her mother. "Syaoran....h-he..cheated on me..." she choked out. Once Sakura said those words, Nadeshiko looked troubled. "Sakura...I'm sorry..." Nadeshiko understood what Sakura felt. She could relate the thing that happened with Sakura and Syaoran with Her and Fujitaka. Sakura sobbed more. "Now I know how you feel...Kaa'-san..." Nadeshiko was taken back. She was amazed Sakura was thinking the same thing as her. "Sakura...." A soft spot for Nadeshiko and now Sakura. "Don't worry sweety...Forget about him...like I am forgetting you dad..." Nadeshiko tried her best to smile and all that came out was a poor sad smile. Sakura had a soft looked and she wiped away all her tears. "Thank you Kaa'-san...." Sakura slowly got up and helped her mother as well. She was about to go upstairs and her mom stopped her.  
  
"Kaa'-san...?" Nadeshiko had a sad face on still. "Sakura we still have to talk about...something." Sakura nodded and they both went over to the couch and sat down. "Sakura...I'm sorry for the short notice but..." Nadeshiko trailed off and looked down as if the floor was beautiful. 'Wow...our floor is pretty dang shiny...' Nadeshiko thought for a moment. Sakura looked down also. "What is it?" Sakura's gaze was intense. 'Something might happen...that might change this?' She thought.  
  
"Go on Kaa'-san..." Sakura urged. Nadeshiko took a breath..."Sakura...you know your father right?" Nadeshiko asked slowly. Sakura's eyes glazed. "Of course...though I don't know how you can still call him my father..." she said in a icy tone that hasn't spoken since 7years ago." Your father want us to go to Hong Kong and live with him and Yoo Yang." Sakura gasped. "Why?! It took him 7 freaking years. What's he up to?!" Sakura burst out, furious. Nadeshiko shook her head. "I don't know Sakura dear...I frankly don't know..." Sakura stood up. "When are we going? Are we even going? What will happen once we get there?!" Sakura felt her whole life shattering slowly. Nadeshiko hushed her daughter. "Sakura...we are going to go in 3days...well if you want go. As for everything else, don't worry about it babe." Nadeshiko winked. "Well...do we go or stay missy?" Sakura had the chance. The chance to escape Syaoran. 'What's here that is so important to me? Nothing...he and I are over. Forget him...nothing is holding me back...not even that bastard.' "Kaa'-san...I want to go!" Sakura looked at her mom. "Well of course...your choice sweetheart. Well...be ready by three days Kay'?" Sakura happily nodded. 'Ha! Screw you Li...I'm moving on...' Sakura thought darkly as she skipped upstairs. (Lol...she's mad and she's skipping...:D) Azn-kitties-Thank you for reviewing! It seems that you review a lot of my stories lol. Thanks a lot!  
  
I hope I get other reviewers for this story like azn-kitties :D R&R Thanks!~ ^^ 


	3. Meeting Hye Sung

Running Meeting Him  
  
Author: Wow~ Thanks for reviewing a lot you guys! Happy Valentines Day to you guys! ^^ Gosh I just love it that you guys review. ^^  
  
Azn-kitties: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you finish your projects!~ Lol...I'm scared to go to high school now! :P Thanks again~ Happy V-day!  
  
sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE: Thanks for reviewing ^^ Hehe...I was thinking 'no way will Sakura not swear in this one, I mean come on! Her boyfriend cheated on her and she's gotta swear...puahaha.' LOL...I don't have a boyfriend...but I do have my eyes on this one guy...oops... Thanks again ^^ Happy V-day!  
  
Sweet-captor: Thanks for reviewing! I think you reviewed my other stories too! Thanks again and happy V-day yo~  
  
Linda-liu: Thanks for reviewing ^^ You also reviewed my other stories so thank you! Thank you! *over and over* I'm glad you like it...happy v-day and thanks ^^  
  
Drownin' in my Tears: Thanks for reviewing ^^ So glad you luv, and I am updating lol...so yeah ^^  
  
This chapter is for all you guys who review ^^ (I think you'll like it and hate this chapter Payback is sweet and the end will be surprising....)  
  
The flap zipped up. The flap of Sakura's traveling bag zipped up. "Sakura honey, we're going to have to leave soon...so come down!" Sakura's mothers voice rung through the house. It's been 3days since Sakura known she was leaving. She flung the traveling bag across her shoulder and dashed downstairs.  
  
"Morning Kaa'-san!" Sakura greeted slightly smiling. Nadeshiko jumped around inside. "Morning to you too Sakura!" Nadeshiko was glad Sakura was starting to smile again...even if it was a little smile. "Sakura...are you sure you want to go? There's no turning back here once the plane takes off..." Nadeshiko said nervously. Sakura's emerald eyes darkened. "Of course Okaa-san...and I'm glad we won't turn back..." Sakura whispered the last words and her mother frowned a bit. "Alright...then go outside and wait for me ok sweetie?" Sakura nodded and walked outside. Nadeshiko closed her eyes and sighed. She clutched her hands to her heart and whispered a few words and grabbed her bags and walked outside after her daughter. (Ok...they have a lot of stuff in their house, so they sent all their furniture to Hong Kong and they are only carrying their clothes and small items in their traveling bags! Bare with me folks! ^^)  
  
Sakura looked out of the passenger seat of her moms silver BMW. (LOL...I love that car!) They were driving past the park...'Where I saw Li and Kume Yoo Lee....' Sakura thought sadly...but then a flash of anger. 'Gay ass Li cheated on me though...' she thought darkly. 'But...let's just move on...forget about him...' "Sakura...we're at the airport." Nadeshiko said, interrupting Sakura's thoughts. "Um" Sakura nodded and they both got out with bags. (Ok...They're driving a car that was rented from Sakura's cousin. And her cousin will pick the car up later)  
  
"Flight Hong Kong 14V is getting ready to liftoff. Please buckle your seat belts." A monotone voice boomed through the airplane. Sakura and Nadeshiko were pushing towards their seats, 14V. (14 as in Valentines XD)  
  
"Kaa'-san! There are our seats!" Sakura pointed to some seats in the back. Nadeshiko smiled and walked over to the seats. While Sakura was walking, unnoticed brown citrine eyes followed her. Sakura sat near the isle and Nadeshiko sat at the window seat. In front of Sakura, was a 'hunksicle' in Sakura's thoughts. He had light brown hair spiked and the tips of the spikes were blonde. His hair looked wild, but his brown citrine eyes were soft and inviting.  
  
The boy shyly glanced at Sakura and she caught him. She smiled and waved, her smile must have made him feel a jolt of courage, as he was about to talk. "Hi!" he smiled cutely. Sakura felt something about this boy. "Hello..." she smiled shyly. He turned his body fully around...well, he tried to. "What's your name...? I'm...Shin Hye Sung." (OMG! SHIN HYE SUNG FROM SHINHWA AND S!! w00tZ~) He had a very unique smile that made Sakura want to fall out of her seat and swoon. 'Crap Sakura! He's such a hottie....beats asshole Li...' "Umm...I'm Kinomoto Sakura!" Sakura smiled dreamily. Hye Sung smiled excitedly. "So...you going to Hong Kong huh? Are you moving there?" He wanted so bad to talk to her. "Yes...I'm moving there with my mother...I might go back to Japan though..." Sakura stared off to space, thinking of no one else than Syaoran Li. She then snapped out of it and looked at Hye Sung again. 'woAH! He is so...wow wow wow...' "wow..." Sakura said aloud. Hye Sung laughed and winked at her. "Like what you see Kinomoto?" he asked playfully. Sakura giggled. "Yes...uh huh..." she answered playfully. "But please...call me Sakura, Shin." Hye Sung nodded quickly. "And please call me Hye Sung...I hate it when a pretty girl calls me by my last name. Though...I only have seen one pretty girl here." He smiled. And Sakura madly blushed. 'This guy is such a sweetie!' she gushed on about him in her mind, and he continued to stare dreamily at her.  
  
Author: So what do ya think guys? I just wrote a para saying stuff I shouldn't so I deleted! LOL...please don't flame me..T-T Leave if you don't like this story! But stay forever if you like! :D R&R guys~ 


	4. Swearing at Fujitaka

Running Swearing at Fujitaka  
  
Let the story begin at...  
  
Sakura and Hye Sung have been talking a lot on the plane and they became good friends over the time. Sakura would laugh at Hye Sungs jokes and he would laugh at her cuteness. But unfortunately...  
  
"Everyone, please buckle your seat belts, we are preparing for landing." The same monotone voice boomed. "Aww....Hye Sung..." Sakura pouted. Hye Sung raised an eyebrow curious. "Hmm Sakura?" Sakura frowned. "We have to split up soon..." Hye Sungs eyes widened. "Ah..." Sakura cut him off. "I don't want to never see you again Hye Sung!" Hye Sung smiled. "Good...and I don't want to not see you again..." Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hye Sung...?" He smiled at her. "Hmm?" Sakura brought her cell phone out. "You have a pen and paper?" She winked and Hye Sung blushed. "Uhhhh" he couldn't think straight with her winking and smiling at him. He felt inferior to her. Sakura giggled. "Here..." she handed him her cell phone number. "Thanks!" he grinned. "Anything sweets!" Hye Sung blushed.  
  
"Everyone, please leave the airplane safely. Have a fun time at Hong Kong and thank you for riding Tokomo airway." A boring voice said. Hye Sung got up and grabbed his stuff. And so did Sakura and Nadeshiko. Hye Sung looked back at Sakura. "...Bye...Bye Sakura." He waved slowly. Sakura smiled at him. "Call me, Hye Sung! See ya later sweets!" She winked and he stumbled backwards into a chair. Sakura giggled and he blushed. 'The effects that girl has on me...' he shakes his head. He waved one last time and she returned it.  
  
Sakura sighed as she and Nadeshiko left the plane. Hye Sung was nowhere in sight and she felt sad. "Sakura...?" Nadeshiko looked at her daughter. It seemed like she didn't hear.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran asked for the 50th time outside her (old) house. He knocked again. And finally, he got tired. "Damn! Damn! Sakura, open the damn door!" he pushed the door from frustration. He turned the door knob and stumbled in. He looked around the house and frowned. It was empty. "...S-Sakura, are you...there...?" He cursed and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Sakura?" Nadeshiko tried to call her daughter again. "Hmm...? What Kaa'-san?" Nadeshiko slightly smiled. "It seems you were having quite a fun time with Shin Hye Sung." Nadeshiko giggled like a young school girl. "OKAA-SAN!" Sakura blushed. "My little Sakura-chan has grown up and learned to flirt!" gushed Nadeshiko. Sakura had look of horror on her face. "Kaa'- san..." Sakura growled. Nadeshiko laughed. "Well...let's go to your fathers *mansion* now." Nadeshiko said quietly. Sakura winced. 'I left Japan to get away from a asshole and I go to Hong Kong to meet an asshole...' Sakura shakes her head sadly and followed her mom.  
Sakura and Nadeshiko got out of the taxi with the license plate, hax0r. (Lol) Sakura looked at the mansion before her. She narrowed her eyes. "So this is what that bastard did with his bitch wife and maybe ass kids and they-" "SAKURA!" Nadeshiko scolded Sakura for using that type of language. "It's true though...kaa'-san..." Sakura muttered.  
  
They both walked up to the mansion gate and Nadeshiko pressed a button. "Name please?" came a soft voice. "Kimiya Nadeshiko." Nadeshiko answered. Sakura looked at her moth and then the talking voice from the machine, then back to her mom. Nadeshiko sweat dropped. "Affirmative, you may come in now." The voice replied and the gates opened while buzzing.  
  
Sakura and Nadeshiko walked up to the front door. And a young girl opened the door. "Hello Miss Kimiya...and Ms. Kinomoto." She greeted. She looked about two yeas younger than Sakura. Sakura flinched when the young girl called her 'Kinomoto.' She frowned. 'I have to follow my the son of a beep fathers name...' "Hello" Nadeshiko smiled kindly. Sakura nodded her head. "I am Shin Soo Kim and I will show you to Master Kinomoto and Mistress Kinomoto." Sakura's eyes widened. 'Shin...Hye Sung!' she thought. "Umm...Ms. Kimiya, Ms. Kinomoto, please follow me." The girl led them both through the fancy halls to a large room with ruby red colored carpet and beautiful furniture. The figures stood awaiting them. Fujitaka and Yoo Yang. Fujitaka had a head of messy auburn hair and golden eyes. Yoo Yang had long blonde hair and purple citrine eyes. Yoo Yang looked like Nadeshiko, just different hair and eye color. They both could pass a stranger for sisters.  
  
Nadeshiko stepped forward with unshed tears in her eyes. "H-Hello...Fujitaka...and Yoo Yang." Fujitaka smiled and Yoo Yang smirked. Fujitaka turned to Sakura. "Hello Sakura, Nadeshiko." Nadeshiko shifted a bit and looked away. Sakura glared full force at Fujitaka. "Fujitaka..." Sakura said in a cold tone, not calling him her father. Fujitaka ignored that. "I'm sure you've met my 'lovely' wife Yoo Yang. She is much younger than your mother and seems like a better mother figure for you Sakura, darling." *snap* That had done it. "Mother...leave now..." Sakura whispered. Her eyes had a hard look in them. Nadeshiko ran out. Fresh tears were in her eyes.  
  
Sakura stepped towards Fujitaka and Yoo Yang. "Yoo Yang is much prettier than Nadeshiko too Sakura!" Fujitaka said proudly. Yoo Yang beamed with joy. *snap* "Shut the fuck up Fujitaka!" Sakura roared. "I had a fucking hard time in Japan and okaa-san said we were to come here. I didn't want to at first because I thought you'd be this way! A son of a bitch who brags about his bitch! Okaa-san and I do not need to take this shit from the son of a bitch and his bitch. So please fucking shut the fucking damn up!" Sakura yelled. Fujitaka was taken back. "Don't you dare call Yoo Yang a bitch child." He said in a flat tone. Yoo Yang left the room being a bit upset. "You cannot talk that way in my house, about my wife." He said. Sakura looked at him in disbelief. "Haha...you believe that I, your daughter that you abandoned 7 years ago, will come here and respect your ass? YOU LEFT US! YOU LEFT OKAA-SAN! I will not give you respect, you son of a bitch! You don't understand..." Sakura started cracking...she slowly fell to the ground in tears. "You left us..." she whispered coldy. She pointed a finger at him. "Do you have children...?" She asked coldly. Fujitaka looked at his daughter. "No...I don't..." he said softly. Sakura glared at him again. "You know what Kinomoto-san...? I'm leaving..." She slowly rose up and turned around, only to face the person she never expected..."S- S...." she stuttered.  
  
Author: Well, I'm updating non-stop ^^ Two chaps each day! Woo for Kume! *pats back* ^^ Thanks for reviewing you guys! I'd be nothing without you! Really~ I'd like to say Thanks to:  
  
Drownin' in my tears, anjuliet, and other reviewers that will review later!I just see them reviewing..lol...  
  
Anjuliet- Your request of Syaoran coming back in will be done soon... 


	5. Meeting Bomi

Running Meeting with Bomi  
  
Author: Does anyone think they know who the person Sakura is surprised to see is? Is it Syaoran, Hye Sung, Eriol, Touya, Yukito, Yamazaki, or someone you don't know yet? Hehe...I won't keep you from suspense now...let the story continues ppls~ And thanks for reviewing all! ^^ You guys make me so want to update fast! I promised I will try to update at least 2 chapters today...they are short...so yeah! Thanks all~ and enjoy...  
  
"S...Sugoi!!!" Sakura jumped on the person and hugged them. "Hye Sung!!!" she squealed. (I guess you probably thought that. (Don't worries...this fan fiction isn't just S+H, it's also S+S.) Hye Sung smiled down at her. (Duh...he's taller) "Hey Sakura..." Fujitaka watched the two with great interest. "Sakura...it seems that you know my servant." Hye Sung sighed and Sakura was taken back. "Hye Sung...you work for my father?" Hye Sung laughed and Fujitaka smirked. "Yah, I'm also a family friend. My younger cousin works for him too..." Hye Sung explained. Sakura nodded. "Ah Sakura...you said you are leaving?" Hye Sung frowned. Sakura didn't like the feeling when he frowned. "Of...course not! Not as long as...you don't leave." She said shyly. Hye Sung smiled. "I won't leave." Sakura squealed in delight. "I guess I just have to tolerate him..." she whispered. "Huh?" Hye Sung was clueless about Fujitaka leaving Sakura and Nadeshiko.  
  
"Sakura..." Fujitaka started. "One of my servants found your mother. I shall have a chat with her now..." 'How the hell did he know someone found Okaa-san?!' she thought. "Hye Sung, show Sakura to her room and help her unpack." Fujitaka commanded. Hye Sung nodded and walked towards the stairs. Sakura followed closely and when she passed Fujitaka, he could have sworn Sakura said "Ass."  
  
Hye Sung led Sakura through the huge halls of the mansion. "When do we reach your room?" she whined cutely. Hye Sung laughed. "We're almost there." Sakura groaned. "You said that 5 times already..." Hye Sung smirked. "That's because you asked 5 times." Sakura instantly shut up.  
  
They turned at a corner and went down that hall. Another girl was walking. She had beautiful black hair that she tied up in several small pigtails, but left some hair down to show she had long hair. She had light tanzanite eyes that said 'I'm-so-innocent' Along with her natural beauty, came a baller outfit. She wore white jeans and a sparkling white belt, with a white halter top.  
  
She spotted Hye Sung and immediately ran over. "Hye Sung!" She smiled cutely. Hye Sung glared at her. "Kim..." She rolled her eyes. "You can call me Bomi, Hye Sung! Why won't you ever call me Bomi?" She pouted. (YES! Kim Bomi from M.I.L.K. LOL! I'm taking so many famous ppl into my fan fiction.) He looked away, embarrassed of how he has to act in front of Sakura. Bomi just noticed Sakura and her eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" she asked, it's more like she asked Hye Sung than Sakura. Sakura didn't like this girl already. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura, and who are you?" Bomi gasped. 'Damn...Kinomoto-sama's daughter...' "I'm Kim Bomi, Kinomoto-sama. Kim Bomi of M.I.L.K." she smirked. Sakura didn't know what Bomi meant by 'Kim Bomi of M.I.L.K.' "Ok..." Bomi twitched. "Do you know what M.I.L.K. is?" she asked, all stuck up. "Umm...no." Sakura smiled cheekily. Hye Sung smiled at Sakura's cuteness. Bomi rolled her eyes. "Then I suppose you don't know who Hye Sung is from then huh?" Hye Sung's attention was focused on Bomi now. "Shut up..." he hissed at Bomi. She smirked. "Shin Hye Sung is from Shinhwa and S! He is a famous singer of SM tow-" "Hey!" Bomi shouted as Hye Sung pulled Sakura away. "HYE SUNG! GET BACK HERE!!" Bomi yelled, waving her fists in the air. "ARGH!!" she yelled, jumping up and down stomping her feet as Hye Sung and Sakura disappeared.  
  
Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Syaoran is pacing back and forth in his room. "Man..." he runs a hand through his messy chestnut colored hair. "Where the hell did Sakura go..." he muttered to himself. "Ring!! RING! RING!" He glared at the phone and stomped towards it. He's in a pretty bad mood since Sakura left. "Hello?" he grumbled into the phone. "Hello! Is Li Syaoran there?" came a cute voice. Syaoran rolled his eyes, 'This sounds like a stupid preppy girl. Just like Kume Yoo Lee...' "What do you want?" was his answer. "Hmm...I guess you are Li." The voice said thoughtfully. "No shit." He was starting to get very annoyed with this person. They talk slow and are boring. "Seems like someone is in a bad mood..." Syaoran was going to retort but the voice talked first. "Before you hang up or something, I'm calling about a certain something that will get your interest." The voice said cheerfully. Syaoran glared at the phone. "Nothing is going to get my interest" he said flatly. "Does Kinomoto Sakura ring a bell?" The voice teased. 'This Li Syaoran sounds hot...' the voice thought. Syaoran's eyes widened. "W-what about her...?" He asked quickly. "Ohoho...lots are going on with her...and I think you should know Li...."  
  
"Finally!" Hye pushed open a door. Inside, the room was pink and white. The carpet was white. The border was pink. And the walls were white. A comfy pink sheeted bed, a walk in closet, and a pink bathroom! "Holy crap!" Sakura exclaimed when she walked in.  
  
Author: Whew...it's done...though its short What do you guys think? Do you think I should Sakura swear less, or anybody swear less? If it's fine with you guys, it's fine with me. But I'm just wondering. Anyway, I'll answer some questions. (Or replies) Thanks for the reviews first though! ^^ I'll just reply to the ones I got from last chapter.  
  
Anjuliet- Lol...Syaoran's cheating ways will be stopped one day =] And he'll see Sakura again...thanks for reviewing ^^  
  
Drownin' in my tears- Hehe...I just had to add that to the story. The horrible excuse of a father left them T-T I couldn't let him get away ; ) Thanks for reviewing ^^  
  
Linda-liu- I'm glad you like it! ^^ I appreciate the reviews you type! Even if they are a bit short, they still mean a lot to me~ Thanks for reviewing ^^ Lil-cherrie-blossym- I'm so glad you like this story ^^ You review was the longest I ever got o.o It seems like you're into the story and that's great! The fan fiction has no magic =[ I would have to extend it if it did so yeah...Sakura will be very very cruel to Syaoran later *laughs evilly* Fujitaka, Syaoran, Kume Yoo Lee, Yoo Yang, and maybe some other people will suffer. I don't like Fujitaka being evil...but the story needs him to leave Sakura and Nadeshiko so yeah. ^^ Happy Valentines Day to you too~ Thanks so much for reviewing!~ ^^ ~  
  
Azn-kitties- Hiya~ Good luck on your projects :D I'll be sure to make Fujitaka and Syaoran suffer ^^ And Thanks for reviewing ^^  
  
Seiko123- Good guess! ^^ Hye Sung is a very nice boy huh? ^^ I'm not going to make him evil at all~ I like Hye Sung too! ^^ He sings so good~ Well, thanks for reviewing ^^  
  
Carmela-chan- ^^ Thanks for compliment~ I'm glad you enjoy it ^__^ Good guess! You and Seiko123 have made accurate guesses XD Thanks for reviewing!~ ^^  
  
And Thanks in advance if you update this story or read it ^^ I'll start on chapter 6 right now so I can try to upload it in an hour or so, so stay tuned folks!~ ^^ Good bye for now~~ 


	6. Back to Japan!

Running Back to Japan?!  
  
Author: Weird name of chapter...lol. But *shrugs* I guess this story is going pretty slow . Sakura was suppose to meet Syaoran in the 3rd chapter...but she needs to know Hye Sung more. I hope you S+S fans forgive me for making this slow . And for you H+S fans, you must be enjoying this huh? Lol...I wonder if any of my readers really KNOW Hye Sung. Like they are fans of him or they like his music. Has anyone who reads this story known what Hye Sung looks like? : P I didn't know how to explain his hair so I made spikes. And it's not all spikes . Just the front, like those cute guys you see in real life...*sighs dreamily* Well, if you look Hye Sung up, you see old old pictures of him. I've got the cute ones! ^^ The new+cute Hye Sung. *Ahem* Let the story begin ^^....  
  
"Hye Sung...this room is...woAH!" Sakura walked around the room looking closely at everything. Hye Sung smiled lazily while he sat down on Sakura's bed. That got Sakura's attention. "Hey!" she said playfully as she gently nudged Hye Sung. "I'm tired Saku..." Hye Sung moaned sleepily as he closed his eyes. Sakura stepped back as her eyes widened. 'Saku...' 'Saku...'  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Hey sweetie!" Syaoran smirked as he hugged Sakura from behind. "You're late Syaoran..." Sakura whispered. I...I um...had to meet my 'cousin' and show 'her' to our house." He replied nervously. Sakura nodded. "Uh huh..." Sakura slightly smiled when Syaoran tightened the hug. "Come on Saku! I'll make it up to you." He rested his head on her shoulder. Sakura smiled.  
  
-FlashbackEnds-  
  
"Damn you!" Sakura yelled as she thought of Syaoran. Hye Sung snapped his eyes open. "Damn me...?" He asked, sounding hurt. Sakura snapped her attention to Hye Sung. "Oh no! No, no! I didn't mean you sweets." Hye Sung smiled at that little pet name she had for him. "Damn who then?" H asked, curious to who made Sakura mad. 'I...I should tell him huh? Hye Sung is trustable enough...' "Sakura...?" Hye Sung waved his hand in front of Sakura's face. Sakura cleared her deep thoughts. "Umm...oh boy, this is going to take a while for me to explain Hye Sung." "I've got all the time Saku." Hye Sung smirked and leaned back. Sakura tried so hard to hold back a smile. 'Hye Sung is just so cute...' Hye Sung patted a spot next to him, motioning Sakura to sit there. She sat down, and was ready to explain.  
  
"You see...I had a boyfriend..." Hye Sung nodded slowly, wanting to know more. 'Lucky bastard...' he thought laughing to himself. "Well...I loved him a lot! I loved him so much that I didn't think he could..." Sakura paused and starred into Hye Sung's eyes. "I didn't think he would betray me. I-I was supposed to meet him at the park...and when I got there, I saw him kissing a girl!" Sakura's eyes glazed over and Hye Sung pulled her into an embrace. "I'm sorry..." he whispered. Sakura nodded a bit and continued. "I was so mad... so many thoughts were popping up in my mind! I only listened to one and..." Sakura starting laughing now. Hye Sung cocked an eyebrow. "I...*laughs* threw a shoe at him while he was kissing!" Hye Sung started laughing. "...*laughs* r-really?! *laughs*" Sakura nodded grinning. She then told him exactly how it happened from when she saw him kissing. (It's the same as it was in chapter one ^^)  
  
"Oh wow Sakura...I'm so sorry....Syaoran was such an ass!" Hye Sung looked so sincere. Sakura nodded and smiled a bit. "And he probably is even more of an ass now!" Hye Sung added and Sakura giggled. Hye Sung buried his head in Sakura's shoulder. "How do you feel now...?" he whispered. Sakura looked down at him and smiled. "I feel great...and it's all because of you, Hye Sung..." Sakura excitedly waited for his reply. A minute passed and Sakura lifted Hye Sung's head up. All she saw was a cute Hye Sung fast asleep. She sighed. "I guess I'm crushing you Hye Sung..." She paused and smiled at Hye Sung. "I think you're a great guy...and I would love to know all about you..."  
  
Someone knocked on the door. Sakura cocked an eyebrow. "Come in" she said not too loud so Hye Sung wouldn't wake up. Sakura looked down at Hye Sung again and smiled. His arms were still around her and his head rested on her shoulder. The door opened and Fujitaka, Yoo Yang, and Nadeshiko walked in. Nadeshiko had a happy face on. Yoo Yang was glaring at Nadeshiko. And Fujitaka had an emotionless face.  
  
"Okaa-san!" Sakura smiled, glad her mother was happy. "Sakura, good news!" Nadeshiko had stars in her eyes now. Sakura cocked an eyebrow. "What is it Okaa-san?" Nadeshiko smiled. "You're going back to Japan!" Sakura's eyes widened. And Hye Sung fell off the bed. It seems that Sakura was so startled that she stood up and since Hye Sung's head was on her shoulder...he fell off. "Owww...." He moaned and got up. Everyone one starred at him while sweat dropping. "Okaa-san! I cannot go back to Japan! 'He' is there..." Sakura glared at nothing. Nadeshiko put a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Sakura sweetie...your father knows about Syaoran and we think you should still go to Japan." Sakura glared at her father now. She was going to say something when Fujitaka started. "Sakura, you NEED to go back to Japan to your school. We were thinking this Syaoran figure might harass you so we thought Hye Sung should come with you to Japan." *THUD*everyone turned their heads to the door and Bomi was on the floor cause she fainted. She heard everything because she eaves dropped. Everyone ignored her and turned back to what they were talking about.  
  
"Anyway...Hye Sung do you agree and go with Sakura?" Fujitaka asked. Hye Sung smiled lazily and shrugged. "Yeah...why not?" Sakura tried so hard not to smile. "What about you Okaa-san?" Sakura asked as the thought just came to her mind. Nadeshiko held back a sigh. "You father wants me to stay..." Sakura nodded, not understanding. "W-when are we leaving?" The grown ups looked at each other, then at Hye Sung and Sakura. "Tomorrow at 3:00 P.M." They all said at the same time. Sakura and Hye Sung jumped. "BUT WE JUST GOT HERE!" They both yelled. Fujitaka sighed. "There's nothing in Hong Kong for you kids. Japan is where you will study, live, and do whatever you teens do." He said flatly and boringly. Yoo Yang spoke up for once. "You kids will do an abysmal job in school at Japan." Yoo Yang said smiling. Hye Sung and Sakura were starring dot eyed at her. Fujitaka coughed. "You mean they won't do an abysmal job in school sweetheart." Yoo Yang hastily nodded her head in a childish way. "Yeah, yeah! What I meant!" She yelled happily. She skipped out of the room like a five year old. Nadeshiko coughed. "And you chose her instead of me." "Pardon me?" Fujitaka cocked an eyebrow. (I use that a lot .) "ERM...nothing." And Nadeshiko skipped out of the room, mocking Yoo Yang. "Umm...you kids should be ready by tomorrow." And he walked out.  
  
"Ok...we're going back to Japan! Back to my ex-boyfriend...and it was my gay dad who thought of it!" Sakura paced back and forth, nervously. Hye Sung stopped her by holding her shoulders. "Hey Sakura...I'll be there for you. Your ex won't get anywhere near you...I promise! So calm down?" Hye Sung wanted Sakura to calm down. Sakura smiled slightly. "Thanks Hye Sung..." Hye Sung ruffled her hair. "No problem Saku."  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Where is she? Is she coming back? What the hell is happening? Who are you?" Syaoran kept shooting questions at the anonymous voice. The voice giggled. "Slow down boy...Kinomoto Sakura is in Hong Kong. I'm not sure she'll be coming back. Duh, you cheated on her! Do you think she'll stay here and hang with you? Me, I'm a friend of you and I'm not going to say anymore. If you want her back, do whatever you can. Just get her away from Hong Kong!" The voice shouted the last part and hung up.  
  
-FlashbackEnds-  
  
Syaoran sat down on his bed and began thinking of Sakura. "Hmm...Sakura will forgive me if I beg her and apologize and when she does. We'll be happy..." Syaoran smirked. "Hong Kong, here I come!"  
  
Seiko123- Hehe...I wish I updated faster today I'm glad you like Hye Sung~ He is such a sweetie ^^ IT makes me happy to hear that you liked that chapter~ =] Thank you for reviewing!  
  
sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE- It's ok ^^ Gosh, I'm sooo glad you loved it. I can never get tired of saying they love or like me fic ^^ Lol, glad the swearing didn't offend you but I think I might have to tone the swearing down a bit lol...=] thanks for reviewing ^^  
  
sweet-captor- Thank you! ^^ Thank you so much for reviewing! =]  
  
skaurali sweetheart- Hehe, happy you liked it ^^ I'm so glad that people are giving this fanfic a change =] Thanks a bunch for reviewing! ^^  
  
anjuliet- Sorry ^^ I guess the beginning could be confusing. If it gets really confusing that you can't understand my story at all, feel free to ask questions ^^ I don't think anonymous will make any rumors ^^ I'm glad you like this story! Thankies for reviewing and reading ^^  
  
Carmela-chan- I'm sure you update the fast that you can =] Lol...I hope some S+S fans will give H+S a chance like you are! Good guess on Kim Bomi ^^ thanks a lot for reading this and reviewing ^^  
  
cherryberry-chan- I'm glad this fan fiction story is"kool" I think someone also said it was cool XD Anyway, I'll tone the swearing a bit down. I think some people won't want to read this is there's too much! I'm happy you think I did a good job :D Thanks for reading this and giving me your opinion! =]  
  
Sorry to all: I'm sorry if I spelled anything wrong or did incorrect grammar . I'm just soo lazy XD 


	7. Sorry but no

Running No?!  
  
Syaoran coolly walked down the halls of his mansion. (Hmm...reminds me of Fujitaka .) He turned at a corner and stopped at a door. He knocked three times and a "Come in." was heard. Syaoran smiled and opened the door.  
  
Inside was a beautiful women with long black hair tied up in a pony tail with Chinese accessories around. The women turned to her son and smiled. "Hello son." She knew why her son was here already. "Mother...could I ask you something?" He asked hesitantly. Yelan nodded. "Mom...will you let me go to Hong Kong?" Syaoran asked quickly. Yelan turned away and smirked. 'Sorry son...but I'm doing this for Sakura.' Yelan turned back to her son with a solemn face. "I'm sorry dear, but no." Syaoran's eyes widened. "No?!" Yelan turned away and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, now please leave." That didn't stop Syaoran. "but mom-" "Leave now." Syaoran frowned and left to his room.  
  
'I guess Hong Kong will have to wait.' Syaoran thought with a sigh. (Back to H+S)  
  
"Sakura...Sakura. Sakura...." Sakura slowly opened her eyes and saw Hye Sung smiling at her. "Gosh Saku, you're such a heavy sleeper." Hye Sung smirked and dashed out of the room and downstairs. Sakura groaned and got up. She stretched a bit and went into her bathroom. When she cam out, she looked great. She had a scent of strawberries and she looked so refreshed.  
  
Sakura yawned as she walked downstairs. 'I might as well look at the time...' she thought and looked at a clock in the halls. Her eyes widened and she stepped back. '1:00 P.M.?! Dang! I sleep too much...' Sakura ran into the kitchen and saw a Soo Kim cooking. "Morning Soo Kim." Sakura greeted with a smile. Soo Kim turned around with a startled face. "Good morning Ms. Kinomoto. I made you and Hye Sung lunch." Soo Kim pointed to a table and Hye Sung was pigging out on 1 of the plates. Soo Kim and Sakura giggled. "He so cute..." Sakura whispered. Soo Kim cocked an eyebrow. "Try him as a cousin!" Soo Kim huffed. "He always calls me demon!" Sakura fully turned to Soo Kim. "Oh...so you're his cousin! Haha...no wonder you have the same last names!" (o.o Dense...) Soo Kim sweat dropped and smiled. "Well anyway, thanks a lot Soo Kim!" Sakura started walking towards Hye Sung. "No problem Ms. Kinomoto." Soo Kim smiled.  
  
Sakura sat down next to Hye Sung and started eating her plate. Hye Sung was still pigging out and didn't pay attention to Sakura. Sakura slowly ate her food as she watched Hye Sung. She couldn't help but laugh at him. 'Gosh...did I ever say he was cute?' Hye Sung finally noticed Sakura and smiled. "Hi Sakuwa! Dis ish soo gud!" Hye Sung's words were muffled by the food in his mouth. She smiled sheepishly. Sakura giggled and nodded. 'Mmm...good...' they both thought.  
  
'It is 3:00 P.M. now. It's time to get on that plane and return to Japan...' Sakura thought while walking in the airport. She turned to Hye Sung. "Someone could have at least dropped us off!" she huffed. Hye Sung smiled. 'I like when it's just me and you Sakura...' he thought.  
  
"Calling for passengers of flight 17S." a monotone voice said. "Come on..." Hye Sung grabbed Sakura's hand gently and led her through the crowd to their flight. 'His hand is so warm...' Sakura looked at Hye Sung and smiled. Hye Sung kept bumping them into people and kept on saying 'sorry.'  
  
Hye Sung and Sakura finally got on the plane and they sat down. "Sakura...?" Hye Sung decided to speak up. Sakura turned her head. "Yes?" Hye Sung looked down for a moment. "Could you tell me more about your ex-boyfriend...if you don't want to, it's ok." Hye Sung added the last part quickly. Sakura had a blank face on. "I...I can tell you about him..." she said slowly. "His name is Li Syaoran. He has chestnut colored hair. And let me tell you, his hair is real messy!" Sakura cracked a smile. Hye Sung contently watched her. "He was such a flirt...I guess that was what attracted me. And he knows martial arts...I can't really explain him. He's just impossible." Sakura turned to Hye Sung. "Why did you want to know, Hye Sung?" Sakura smiled sweetly. Hye Sung smirked. "Oh...no reason..." 'If that Li guy comes near Sakura and hurts her, he's so going to get it...' Hye Sung thought smirking. Hye thought about what she said and the word 'flirt' came to his mind. 'I can try to be a flirt...or nah!' he thought, laughing to himself.  
  
The rest of the flight wasn't that important. They mostly talked about music, Syaoran, and about themselves. Hye Sung found out Sakura's favorite song was an American song called 'Running' And Sakura found out Hye Sung's favorite song was a Korean song called 'I swear' They learned many things, and they took out their "anger" on Syaoran. They weren't serious though. They were joking. Finally, the flight ended and they reached Tomoeda, Japan.  
  
"Whoopee!" Sakura skipped off the plane with Hye Sung following along. "Haha Sakura...this old lady behind us was scared when you yelled 'whoopee'" Hye Sung shook his head while smiling. 'I can't wait to meet that Li guy...' he thought.  
  
(With Syaoran)  
  
Syaoran is walking around his room in deep thought. 'I have to go get Sakura, even if my mom doesn't agree. I'll just sneak out.' Syaoran got 2 thousand dollars in his pocket and climbed out his window. Destination: Airport. I'm updating slow now huh? T-T  
  
Oh god...I need to stretch....  
  
Carmela-chan- Thanks ^^ Really~ They might meet at airport ^-^ Or I can make them miss each other *laughs evilly* o.o Umm...yeah! Thankies for reviewing~ Azn-kitties- ^^ Thankies~Thankies~Thankies~Thankies so much for reviewing!~  
  
Seiko123- :D I never thought readers would like Hye Sung+ Sakura better than Syaoran+ Sakura! Lol...Hye Sung is amazing =] Thankies! Good guess on Bomi. *psst* it is her*psst* xD You make me wanna update fast! :D Thankies for reviewing~~ =]  
  
Chikichiki- Glad to know you like it :D I'll try updating faster!~ Hmm...yeah XD Thankies for reviewing~ S+S is very cute too...and so is H+S =] Thankies for reviewing.  
  
Anjuliet- ^^ They might miss eachother, or they might be on time. It'll depend on my mood when I type it up. /gg thankies for reviewing! =]  
  
darkshadowsage- :D You boosted up the review didgets! XD Thankies~ thankies~ I'll try to update faster now ^^ Thankies so much for reviewing! =]  
  
anelee- Thank!s ^-^ Yaya, new reviewers~ Thanks so so so much for reviewing! ^^  
  
sweet-captor- :D Thanks for reviewing! Yeah.../gg I know Syaoran couldn't live without her so I brought her back just for him. And I brought Hye Sung with her just for her! XD Thanks so much for reviewing and reading! ^_________^  
  
*faints~tired* 


	8. Amber meet Citrine

Running Amber meet Citrine  
  
Syaoran was running all the way to the airport. 'I wonder what Sakura is doing....' he thought while panting. He slowly walked towards the airport now.  
  
Sakura and Hye Sung is riding a taxi to Sakura's cousins house. (Think of the camera girl ^^)  
  
Awkward silence was around them. Hye Sung glanced at Sakura every now and then while she just looked down to her laps. 'I wonder what Syaoran's doing now...probably with that Kumi Yok Lee or whatever.' Sakura sighed. "Ms. Kinomoto and Mr. Shin, we're here." the taxi driver said. Sakura smiled weakly. "Thanks...." Hye Sung smiled also and said, "Thanks!"  
  
Sakura ran up to a white and purple house. (LOL, Yes purple! Yes, house -Not mansion Sorry forppl who love Tomoyo being rich!) Hye Sung walked slowly behind her. He was sort of shy now. He was going to meet some other people in Sakura's family. Live in a house with them. The door opened revealing a squealing girl carrying a camera. She hugged Sakura tightly. "Sakura! Sakura!" The girl grinned. She had waist length purple hair and amethyst colored eyes. "Sakura...you didn't tell me why you left, or what happened with Li! and..." Tomoyo glanced at Hye Sung. "Who's he?" she cocked an eyebrow up. Hye Sung smiled shyly. "You could say...I'm Sakura's bodyguard." Tomoyo had stars in her eyes. "'Sakura and the guy who is her bodyguard is the perfect couple!' will be the name of my movie on you two!" Tomoyo smiled with stars still in her eyes. Hye Sung and Sakura sweat dropped. "I know...she's crazy sometimes!" Sakura whispered and Hye Sung laughed. Tomoyo then jumped in her faces and began video taping. "Ah...Sakura and guy who is her bodyguard are so kawaii!"  
  
Sakura sighed, "You used to say that to Li and me..." Tomoyo stopped video taping, and her smile disappeared. "...What happened with Li and you anyway, Sakura....?" Sakura bit her lip and looked down. "I'll...tell you inside Tomoyo..." Tomoyo nodded. 'I know what happened...but I want Sakura's story.' thought. Sakura walked in the house but Hye Sung didn't follow.  
  
"Hye Sung...?" Sakura stepped out again. Hye Sung smiled slightly and stepped in. Tomoyo studied him. "Sakura...why don't you tell me what happened later? Why don't you go for a walk?" 'Why the change...? I thought Tomoyo wanted to hear what happened...oh well.' Sakura thought and nodded. "You'll be alright here Hye Sung?" Hye Sung smiled slightly, he didn't want her to leave but she needed some time to think. Tomoyo had a serious face on now. 'This Hye Sung seems like a threat to Syaoran and Sakura...' she held back a sigh. 'But...is he a threat, or is Syaoran a threat to Hye Sung and Sakura...' Tomoyo holds her head. 'But they both are kawaii with Sakura!' she whined in her head. Sakura dashed out of the house and walked around the neighborhood. Unluckily, (for Sakura) she saw a chestnut colored hair boy coming towards her way. "Oh crap...Syaoran..." she whispered. She quickly looked around and saw a bush. "Ah hell..." and she dived in it.  
  
Syaoran saw some motion. A blur dived in a bush. Being the curious guy, he decided to check it out. 'Its not like my time is running out to get to Sakura...' he thought. Too bad he was smart to look in the bush.  
  
Syaoran ran over to the bush and heard a faint 'ow' Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Bushes don't say 'ow'." He said aloud. "Crap..." was heard then. Syaoran smirked. "Bushes also don't say 'crap!'" Sakura had enough of being poked by that stupid bush. She jumped out and dusted herself. "Ah shut up Li!" Syaoran stepped backwards. "SAKURA?!" Sakura looked at him and glared. "No shit..." she muttered. 'Oops...mom would explode if she knew I said stuff like that....but I said them before lots of time...' Sakura thought, her mind leaving Syaoran. Syaoran stepped closer to her and grabbed her before she ran away from him. "I thought you were in Hong Kong..." he said softly. She rolled her eyes. "And I thought you were in hell..." Syaoran ignored that. "You know I missed you right?" 'How lame...' Sakura thought. "I was freaking gone for two days!" She exclaimed. "Now let go of me!" she snapped. Syaoran didn't let go. "No." Sakura icily glared at him. "I'm glad you're back Saku..." he said softly still. Sakura was feeling weird now. 'He cheated on me! And I'm letting him comfort me with his soft tone? I'M INSANE!'  
  
"Let go of me you cheating asshole!" Sakura was ready to sock him again. Syaoran thought quick and took her shaking hands. "You didn't let me explain Sakura! Let me explain, it's not what you think!" He pleaded." I don't want you to explain!" she shouted. "There is no freaking need! You both kissed, you didn't push her away!" Syaoran was getting frustrated. "But Saku-" Sakura struggled to free herself. "Let go of me!"  
  
Syaoran was afraid this was his only chance to tell her. "Let go or I'll scream!" she hissed at him. Syaoran shook his head no. 'That's it ass....' Sakura thought before screaming. "HYE SUNG! TOMO-" Syaoran clamped a hand over Sakura's mouth. "Sakura...you're being unfair! I did not cheat on you!" Syaoran said, ignoring Sakura's glare. "I...I couldn't push away! I didn't know what...I didn't know!" He looked pleadingly into Sakura's eyes. Sakura stopped glaring but she was still mad. "Sakura...I'm going to let you talk now..." Syaoran took his hand away from her mouth. Since he was talking, both hands let go of her so she was free. "Sakura...do you-? Sakura!" Sakura started running from him. She was running to Tomoyo's house.  
  
Sakura ran as fast as she could. Tears were building up in her eyes. 'I want to forgive you...but I can't! You could of pushed away...I know you could of!" she wiped the tears away and ran up to Tomoyo's door.  
  
She knocked fiercely. She knew Syaoran was coming. "Sakura! Damn, just listen to me!" Syaoran ran up to Sakura and hugged her. "Please listen to me!" Sakura struggled. "Sakura...?" Tomoyo stood wide eyed as she opened the door and saw Syaoran hugging Sakura and Sakura crying. Tomoyo's eyes darkened. "Let go of Sakura Li!" She glared as Syaoran. Syaoran wouldn't let go. "Not until Sakura listens to me!"  
  
Hye Sung was sitting on the couch and heard voices at the door. "Sakura...?" 'Sakura?' Hye Sung got up and went to the door. Tomoyo was glaring at a boy who was hugging...."Sakura!" Hye Sung didn't like the way the guy was hugging her. Hye Sung pulled Sakura away from Syaoran. "Sakura...are you ok?" Hye Sung asked gently. Sakura sobbed and buried her head in Hye Sung's shoulder. Tomoyo was still glaring at Syaoran and Syaoran was emotionless. You was starring straight into Hye Sung's eyes. Amber met Citrine. The moment the two colors met, a glare appeared on each guy's face. "Tomoyo...take Sakura to her room. She's tired." Tomoyo glared at Syaoran one last time and took Sakura from Hye Sung.  
  
Hye Sung spoke up first. "So, you're Sakura's ex- boyfriend?" Syaoran frowned. "Who the hell are you?" Hye Sung shrugged. "I'm Sakura's friend." Syaoran cocked an eyebrow. 'He says friend weird...' Hye Sung shakes his head. 'I'm being to nice on this guy!' " Keep away from Sakura." Hye Sung said bluntly. Syaoran glared at Hye Sung. "Make me." Hye Sung smirked. "Sorry, I don't make trash. Especially cheating, lying, and talking trash." Hye Sung said harshly and slammed the door shut. Hye Sung took a deep breath and whispered, "Sakura...I hate this guy!" On the other side of the door, "I hate this guy!"Syaoran looked at the door and walked away thinking, 'Just listen to me Sakura...I didn't cheat at all...she forced herself on me...' Syaoran kicked a stone. "Damn you Lee..." he muttered, while thinking of how KumeYoo forced herself on him.  
  
-FlashBack-  
  
Syaoran was waiting on a bench when Kume Yoo walked up to him. "Hi..." She sat down next to Syaoran. Very very close to him. Syaoran turned away. "You looked nice today..." Kume Yoo stuck her face up to Syaoran's. Syaoran frowned, then glared at her." Back off Lee..." he warned. "I'm not attracted to bitches..." Kume Yoo glared at him. Then smirked, "You've got a girlfriend huh? Kinomoto Sakura...isn't she coming over here to meet you?" Syaoran turned back to her and then Kume Yoo saw Sakura coming. She pushed herself closer to Syaoran and kissed him right when Sakura was near.  
  
-FlashbackEnded-  
  
Author: Woah! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry for updating short chapters and taking a long time for them! Sorry!  
  
Carmela-chan- ^^" I think I'm updating slow...and I type up short chapters...^^ I'm so glad you reviewed! ^__^ Thank you! Thank you! Tytytytytytytytytytytytytyty! =]  
  
Hot-Cuttie- I'm glad you liked ! =] I'll try to make them longer and try to update faster. ^^ Thanks so so much for reviewing! Tytytytytytytytytytytytytytytyty! =]  
  
Seiko123- Aww...my story loves you too! ^^ So happy you like! ^^ Hye Sung and Syaoran is gonna be having war in the next chapters x.x; Scary...Thanks so much for reviewing like you always do! Tytytytytytytytytytytytytytytytytyty  
  
Azn-kitties- My story thinks you're good too! Lol...*nods* I thought typing about the airport was boring too! xD Thank you for reviewing! Thankies so much! Tytytytytytytytytytytytytytytytyty  
  
Lil-cherrie-blossym- ^^ My story thinks you're great too! Lol...I keep doing that . Wow...some other reviewers are starting to like Hye Sung and Sakura! *dances from joy* *stops* Hmm...I like S+S too though...Hye Sung is pretty cool!!! He is a sweetie in this story...*sighs dreamily* *slaps self* *scolds self* *should be thinking of Syaoran* *stops cause I realize I am being a loser* ^^" I lob long reviews like yours! =] It shows that the reviewer really is into the story and gets it! But other people also get the story and is into it, or course! Ahh thanks so much for reviewing! Tytytytytytytytytyty  
  
SyaoranzCherryBlossom- Aww...my fic luvs you too! ^^ :D H+S is pretty nice huh? S+S is nice too...they're both nice! O_O I'll think about keeping it S+S :P I think some people prefer H+S and I don't know what I'll do about the couple. Maybe at the end of the story, there could be a poll. H+S or S+S? :D I don't think you're a dork sweetie! *talks like my teacher who calls everyone sweetie* O_O Well~Thankies so much for reviewing! Tytytytytytytytytytytytytytytyty  
  
sweet-captor-My story thinks you're kawaii! :D *gone insane* I love getting reviews from same people! I know they're still reading! /gg Thankies for reviewing sweetie! Tytytytytytytytytytytytytytytytytytytytytytytyty  
  
annelee- my story thinks you're a nice-oops. I'll stop that now! :D Thanks sooo much for reviewing sweetie! *goes into teacher mode again* Anyway...o.o tytytytytytytytytytytytytytytytytytytytytytytytyty!  
  
darkshadowsage- :D I didn't want to make Syaoran miss Sakura so I did some time shtuffz and yeah...! :D *teacher mode again* Thank you so much for reviewing sweetie!!! TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY! *goes insane and bumps into chairs on purpose* 


	9. Forgive Me

Running Forgive Me  
  
Author: Ack~ Sorry for updating late! You see, I had lots of homework this week cause well, I cam back from mid-winter break. And I was busy yesterday because I went to a important Junior High meeting. If I didn't go, they wouldn't let me in =/ so, sorry! Gomen! I'll be free this weekend though...I have a dentist thing but that's ok. I hope I can upload to chapter 11 this week ^^ Yeah...  
  
darkshadowsage- I can't hide? :P Wait a minute, does that mean you're kind of but not stalking me?! :O Lol. I haven't heard 'woot' in a long time!~ ^^ ~ I like hearing it again. Thanks for reviewing ~  
  
Hot Cuttie- Aww, thanks a lot cuttie!~ :D I'll try to update more in the weekend since I'm free. Thanks for reviewing!~  
  
anjuliet- ^^ Update 3 U!~ Hehe...Syaoran really didn't cheat on her. Stupid Kume Yoo ...=O ^__^ Thanks for reviewing!~  
  
sweet-captor- Lol, I tried to clear his name and you guys are saying stuff like this to him! Lol. Thanks for reviewing...*teacher mode* sweetie!~ And do your homework younguns! *You guys probably older than me! XD*  
  
Carmela-chan- I don't think Syaoran or Hye Sung will ever get along in this fic XD Yep, poor Syaoran didn't really cheat on Sakura...thanks for reviewing Carmela-chan!~ :D  
  
lil-cherrie-blossym- Ooo, I like this long review! XD Yeah...Syaoran didn't cheat. Misunderstanding =[ Yeah!~ ^-^ Syaoran is kawaii but Hye Sung is *wow*wow* Lol...when I first read the b's , I was like o.o Then I started laughing. :D *me are loser* You story loves you too sweetie! :3 Sorry for late update too ^^" Thanks so much for your long and great reviews!~ :D  
  
SyaoranzCherryBlossom- Yeah :D Syaoran didn't cheat on Sakura ^^ :D Both are perfect for Sakura. (In my opy) I love your review even if it's short ^^ I'll put the green bug in the story ^^ :3 You're too sweet to be a dork sweetie! XD Byebye~  
  
seiko123- No problem :D You reviewed the other chapters so it's ok ^^ My fic likes you too :D And has always liked you too! :3 Hehe, H+S is just adorable huh? :D Me try to update this weekend :D Thanks lots for reviewing!!~ :D  
  
NOW ON WITH THE SOTRY! ^_______________________^ *face hurts*  
  
Forgive Me  
  
Tomoyo was sitting down on her bed. She sighed as she thought of what happened earlier.  
  
-flashBack-  
  
Tomoyo was helping Sakura up to Sakura's room. "Shh...it's ok Sakura." Tomoyo tried her best to comfort the crying Sakura. They both walked into Sakura's room and sat down on her bed. Sakura looked at Tomoyo and sobbed.  
  
"Tomoyo...?" Tomoyo slightly smiled. "Yes Sakura...?" Sakura looked away. "S- Should I give Syaoran another chance?" Sakura looked back with a pleading look, as if saying 'Please say yes!' Tomoyo stared at the floor and almost glared. "Sakura...if you think Syaoran did cheat on you-"Sakura stood up and paced around, still crying. "But even if I give Syaoran another chance, what about Hye Sung??" Sakura looked troubled. Tomoyo frowned when she heard Hye Sung. 'He is a threat to Sakura and Syaoran right...?' "Do you have feelings for him? Strong ones?" Sakura sank down to the floor. "I do...he's been so sweet to me and...I..." Tomoyo looked sad. "Do you still have feelings for Syaoran? Strong ones also? Which one do you love more?" Sakura buried her face in her hands. "Please...forget I ever asked. I only met Hye Sung some days ago and I can't identify anything. I don't know if I love Syaoran still. I don't know if I love Hye Sung...time will only tell Tomoyo..." Sakura shook her head and asked to be alone.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Tomoyo lied down and closed her eyes. "We'll see what'll happen to Syaoran, Hye Sung, and Sakura tomorrow...won't we Dong Wan...?" Tomoyo whispered, directing the words to the koala bear next to her pillow. And she slept peacefully.  
  
-Next Morning at School-  
  
The classroom door opened and Syaoran walked in, glaring at everyone who dared to stare at him. He walked slowly to his desk and sat down. "Syaoran looks pissed..." a boy whispered to another boy. The whole classroom hushed as the teacher walked in. She turned to the class and smiled.  
  
"Today, we will have two students joining us. You all know one of them." Everyone looked at each other and gasped. 'Sakura.' They all knew about what happened with Syaoran, Sakura, and Kume Yoo. "Please welcome back Kinomoto Sakura and Shin Hye Sung." The class looked at the door. Sakura and Hye Sung entered, holding hands. Syaoran was ready to tackle Hye Sung for holding hands with "his girlfriend." The teacher looked around the room. "Sakura, why don't you sit at your usual spot? Next to Syaoran. And Hye Sung, you can sit on the other side of Sakura. I understand that you two know each other." Sakura walked to her desk without looking at Syaoran. And Hye Sung stared at his shoes while walking to his seat.  
  
"Now, everyone besides Sakura and Hye Sung, take out page 213 of your textbooks"  
  
Syaoran turned to face Sakura. "Hi Sakura..." Sakura ignored him and bent down to grab a pencil. When she bent down, Syaoran saw Hye Sung. Hye Sung smirked and stuck his tongue out at Syaoran. Syaoran glared at Hye Sung. 'She's my Sakura...' Syaoran thought. 'She's no longer yours, Li' Hye Sung thought. 'Yeah.' Syaoran began writing. 'Yeah' Hye Sung began writing also.  
  
-Break- (It's like recess. And people in high school don't have recess...=/ but it's my fic and my rules! :D And I say they HAVE to have recess! ^^ It's for the sake of H+S & S+S)  
  
Hye Sung and Sakura stepped out on the field. Sakura and Hye Sung began walking in silence. Hye Sung turned to Sakura after a minute. "So Sakur-" "Hey!" Syaoran walked between Hye Sung and Sakura. He threw his arm around Sakura and pushed Hye Sung with his free arm. Hye Sung and Sakura glared at Syaoran. "So what's up Sakura?" Syaoran put his 'flirting with Sakura do not disturb' face on. Hye Sung was about to sock Syaoran when Tomoyo appeared. "Come on Hye Sung..." And She dragged Hye Sung away. Hye Sung glared at Syaoran and Syaoran stuck out his tongue.  
  
"What do you want?" Syaoran turned to face Sakura. "I want you to listen to me Sakura! I didn't cheat on you!" Sakura looked away. "Yeah, and I'm a happy rainbow kid from faerie rainbow happy kid land!" Syaoran laughed and turned Sakura's head towards him. "Sakura..." Sakura stepped back. "How do I know you're not lying?! What if you did cheat?! What if..." Syaoran stepped closer to her. "What if I'm telling the truth and your just denying me for..." Syaoran looked over at Hye Sung. "...nothing." She said in a soft tone. Sakura looked at her shoes. "I...I don't know..." she whispered. "Listen to me ok, Saku?" Sakura looked over at Hye Sung and nodded. "A-alright...I'll listen for a while." Syaoran smiled. "But Hye Sung is waiting for me, so make it quick." Syaoran frowned at that. 'What's with him and her?'  
  
-Author- Sorry! Mom is calling me to go to sleep so I'll just update this~ I'll try to update on weekends like I said. So um...bye guys~ and R+R :3 


	10. What Now

Running  
  
What Now  
  
Hot Cuttie-Aww, thanks a lot Cuttie! :D Now you make me want to update faster and faster! XD I think I'm going to finish this story before I write another one ^^ Actually, I will finish this one before I write anymore! Fantastic work...thanks!~~~~~ ^__^ Aww, this  
  
review makes me all warm inside =] Thanks a lot for reading Cuttie!~ ^^  
  
Kikakai- ^__^ I'll try sweetie! O.O Teacher mode again /gg Ah, I'm weird so I'll call everyone sweetie! :D Thanks for reviewing sweetie!  
  
azn-kitties- Haha, I hope I will finish this for you guys soon! I'm going to past Lizzy in New Friend, or Love! /gg Woohoo~ Thanks for  
  
reading and reviewing sw33ti3!~ XD  
  
Carmela-chan- Hehe, S+S will get a chance in this! :D Syaoran to tell her what will happen so I think Sakura will forgive him ^^  
  
Thankies for reviewing sweetie-chan ^^  
  
sweet-captor- Lol, glad you're happy =] You always wanted S+S huh? :P Well, S+S will get their chances, while H+S will to! ^^  
  
Thanks for reviewing sweetie-captor!!! :D   
  
pinkness4all- :D A new reviewer!!! Aww, my fic thinks you're great too! :D I'll continue ^^ Hehe yeah, something like that will happen with Hye Sung and Syaoran. =] Thanks for reviewing and reading-sweetiepinkness4all! XD  
  
animelvr4evr- :D Another new reviewer! Um thanks! :D TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY for reviewing =]  
  
lil-cherrie-blossym- :D Another lovable long review! Hehe, H+S might go on a "date." And if they do, to be fair, I'll make S+S go on a date too ^^ Haha, Syaoran would blow up first and sock Hye Sung if I was writing and then they both would fist fight! And then get in  
  
trouble. And Sakura would help by nursing them :D Or something like that...lol. :D It's getting more exciting?! *keeps repeating exciting over and over hyperly* Haha, I might bring Kume Yoo in a few chapters or so. yeah XD, Fujitaka was a horrible father and if I was Sakura, I would stomp in his mansion and break things! I didn't do that with Sakura because I thought that would be weird for her lol!  
  
Yeah yeah! :D I was looking up and found new pictures of Hye Sung and he was *woaH* *woaH* and then I saw my Syao pictures and was like, "Awww! He's so kawaii! Kawaii! Kawaii! *over and over*" ^^" Lol, Hye Sung would be soo cute in anime style! ^^ LOL! penguins!  
  
Lol...maybe I will put them.../gg ^___^ I don't know anyone who doesn't like long reviews! :D *goes all warm indside reading the compliments!* ^__^ Thankies soo much for reviewing and reading! :D ~~~~~penguins?!~~~~~~~~~  
  
myREEN n' RAAYneer- ah thanks. ^^" Yeah, I'll continue this forsure! Thanks for reviewing! *just realized it was a new reviewer*  
  
:D  
  
SyaoranzCherryBlossom- =] I'm glad you liked it though it was short! ^^ :D I love it when people say that they can't wait! hehe ^__^  
  
Thanks so much for reading and reviewing sweetie!!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author- ^__^ I'm all warm with all the compliments and all those reveiws!!! THANKS SO MUCH! I love you guys! :D And for reviewing so much and reading, I will um...make a present that is kinda small, but it's all I can do! ^^" I'll start working on it once I finish this   
  
chapter! ^^ I know what I'm making now :D  
  
What Now  
  
________  
  
"...So tell me your explaination..." Sakura said quietly. 'It wouldn't hurt to let him have his chance...and I have cooled down from last time.' She thought. Syaoran looked over at Hye Sung. "I didn't cheat on you Sakura...I-" "Then what did you do?!" He snapped his attention back to her. "I...don't know what I did but Kume Yoo forced herself on me!" Syaoran told Sakura exactly what happened before she came.   
  
Silence covered them both. "...Sakura?" Sakura stared into Syaoran's amber orbs. 'It feels...like he's telling the truth. And...it's just a kiss right? I guess I could forgive him...' Syaoran looked down at his feet nervously. "I'm sorry Syaoran!" Sakura's eyes glazed a bit. "I should of believed you huh...? You can just see in your eyes that you're telling the truth..." Sakura said quietly. Syaoran looked up and was about to smile but stopped himself as he saw Sakura's sad expression. "People say that eyes are a window to person's soul. You can tell what they're feeling if you try hard..." Syaoran hugged Sakura. "You forgive me Saku...?" He asked cutely. Sakura looked at Syaoran and smiled sadly. "I forgive you..." she whispered. Sakura pulls away. 'Do I really forgive him?' Sakura looked over at Hye Sung. 'I guess it isn't much of a big deal now huh? It was just some kiss...' Sakura watched Hye Sung smile while talking to Tomoyo. 'But it would be a big deal if I didn't meet Hye Sung. With Hye Sung, everything's so...aggravate' Sakura shook her head and looked back at Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran watched Sakura carefully. Sakura was thinking deeply and Syaoran knew it had something to do with him. "Sakura..." Sakura looked up at Syaoran. "Yes...?" Syaoran stepped back. "It doesn't even seem like you forgive me!" Sakura was caught by suprise. "What...?" Syaoran frowned. "You don't feel like the same Sakura I knew! You say you forgive me but you act like you don't forgive me and is still mad!" Syaoran paused and looked over at Hye Sung. "Does it have something to do with him?!" Syaoran glares fiercely at Hye Sung and points to him. Sakura steps back also, horrified. "Syaoran, you aren't making sense! How does Hye Sung relate to my behavior?! And...I-I do forgive you!" Sakura snapped. "You sure as hell don't act like you forgive me! You say you forgive me and then stare at your Sungie! And I just have a feeling about him and you. What the hell is up with you two?!" Syaoran snaps back. Sakura glares at Syaoran. "Syaoran Li..."  
  
-Over at Tomoyo and Hye Sung-  
  
"Hye Sung..." Hye Sung looked up and smiled. (same smile that Sakura saw ^^) "Yes Daidouji?" Tomoyo stared at Syaoran and Sakura. "You love Sakura don't you...?" Hye Sung blushed and looked over at Sakura. "Is it obvious? does Sakura..." Tomoyo smiled. " I know everything about love Hye Sung. And no, Sakura doesn't know. She's too busy with Li..." Tomoyo trailed off. 'Li, you better not hurt Sakura because I'm doing this just for you and Sakura!' Hye Sung remained quiet as he looked over at Syaoran. "Hye Sung, you do know that Sakura still loves L-" Hye Sung smiled. "Sakura is wonderful huh?" He asked, changing subjects. Tomoyo starred at him in disbelief . 'I see, he doesn't want to admit the truth...I'll let this drop...' Tomoyo thought. "Yes...Sakura is a special girl. What do you like about her Hye Sung?" Hye Sung smiles and gazes lovingly at Sakura. "I love her cuteness, she acts so innocent and cute. And when she was talking about Li, she was totally different. She had her sassy moments." Hye Sung laughed, thinking of when she told him about Syaoran.  
  
"And I love it when she jokes around with me. It makes me feel like I could possibly have a chance with h-"  
  
"Syaoran Li..." Hye Sung stops and they both turn to Sakura and Syaoran.   
  
"You just have the nerve! I forgive you and you think I'm not forgiving you! Ha! And you think my "different" behavior has something to do with "my Sungie?!" Sakura bit her lip. "I'm not acting different." Sakura whipered, and Hye Sung and Tomoyo couldn't hear of course. "And if you think I don't forgive you, then fine! you keep thinking that! I just don't know why you're acting like this! It's you, not me! Where's the Syaoran I fell in love with, huh? The one who wouldn't snap at me because of a stupid little thing! This is fucking stupid, Syaoran!" Sakura started laughing. "We're both arguing after we fixed it up. and for a little stupid thing." Sakura glanced at Hye Sung. "You think Hye Sung and I are...?" Syaoran took a breath. "Sakura..." he said softly. "You're in love with him, huh?" Syaoran looked sad. Sakura cocked an eyebrow. "You're insane Syaoran! One moment, you think I'm different and you think it has something to do with Hye Sung. And now, you're think I'm in love with him?!" People started forming around them. Sakura got annoyed by the large crowd. "What the hell are you looking at?!" she snaps. The crowd quickly runs away, scared at Sakura's new found temper. "You know Syaoran, I DID love you. I loved the sweet you." Sakura smiles blissfully, thinking of what he was like. "But since that kiss you shared with Kume Yoo, everythings been different..." Syaoran turns away from Sakura. "It was a mistake Sakura! Kume Yoo forced herself on me!" He turns back with a fierce look on his face. "And I still love you..." He softened for a moment before going back to his fierce look. "And you think I'm different? What about you? You swear...you and your Sungie?" He looked over at Hye Sung. "Is there even a you and me...?" he whispered whiling advancing towards her with a weird glint in his eye. Sakura steps back, scared of that unknown glint. "S-Syaoran? Hye Sung is not mine! And as for a you and me, I don't think-" "You have feelings for him though right? And it's not possible for a you and me?" Syaoran asked sounding hurt. Sakura was begining to feel nervous. "I didn't say that!" Syaoran was still advancing toward Sakura as she stepped back each step he took. "Well, do you love me?" Syaoran asked with a weird smirk. "Syaoran...you are sort of creeping me out..." Sakura said nervously. "but do you love me still?" Syaoran repeated. "I..."  
  
"What the hell...?" Hye Sung muttered while watching Syaoran and Sakura. Tomoyo was starring at the scene also. She whispered "kowaii" instead of "kawaii" this time, whiling bringing her camera up to tape the "couple"  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author: Um hiya! o.O I don't know what I'm typing really...for all I know, I could be making this story better and worse! o.o I'm making Syaoran creepy and Hye Sung wasn't in this much o.o Mostly dark S+S. Should the next chapter be mostly about H+S or should I get a move on Syaoran Vs. Hye Sung stuff for Sakura? :D Is this chapter really really bad? o.o I keep thinking that it might be bad and I don't know because I wrote this. I can't say it's bad or good! o.o reviews? :D 


	11. Love and War

Running  
  
Love and War  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"S-Syaoran, are you ok?" Sakura asked slowly. He smiled. "I'm fine honey…" Sakura continued stepping back. She then was cornered against the tree and Syaoran. Syaoran walked very close to her he inched closer to her and freaked her out more. "Would you love me again if I gave you a…" he inched closer and closer and Sakura was real terrified. Syaoran grinned weirdly. He then whispered the next words like they were the best thing ever."…a pocky?" Syaoran froze with a grin. If you looked closely at him, you could tell it was a desperate grin. Sakura sweat dropped.   
  
~*~  
  
"Oh my god Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed. "For a moment there, you really freaked me out." Sakura started laughing. "I thought you were going to force me into –Ahh never mind!!" Sakura's laughter died down and she smiled at Syaoran. Syaoran smiled cutely. "I would never force you to do anything honey…" 'Except for you to love me…' he thought. Sakura lightly punched him. "You really freaked me out there…"she said laughing a bit. Syaoran smiled. "Sakura…" Sakura smiled. "Yes?" Syaoran looked down and blushed. "Do you…want to go to the movies with me tonight…?" he asked shyly. They've dated before several times but he was still shy around her sometimes. Sakura smiled gently. "Syaoran I-" "I know things are different between us Sakura! But I can make it all up to you! I can MAKE you fall in love with me again!" Syaoran blurted, interrupting her. Sakura laughed at him. "You're so cute Syaoran!" She gushed. And he blushed. (Rhymes? :D) "Well, I was going to say I would love to go with you. And it's ok…" she trailed off. "Like you said, she forced herself on you." Sakura regained her cheerfulness.  
  
~*~  
  
"Um…" Sakura looked behind Syaoran and saw a fuming Hye Sung stomping over. Syaoran turned around to see what Sakura was looking at. "Oh…" he muttered monotone. Hye Sung stopped right next to Sakura and his eyes were glaring at Syaoran and he forced a smile out. "Hello Li…" he said monotone and turned to Sakura and smiled. "Hey Saku!" It was a bit more enthusiastic than his 'Hello Li' Ah heck, it was a LOT more enthusiastic. Sakura smiled and Syaoran frowned. Hye Sung saw Syaoran's frown and decided to do weird stuff to show Sakura what he felt about Syaoran. "Turn that frown upside-down!" he exclaimed stupidly at Syaoran. Syaoran cocked an eyebrow. "Uh…right…." Syaoran looked and Sakura and then turned to Hye sung. They both glared at each other. Sakura saw them and looked around nervously, trying her best to act cheerful instead of being scared. "Uh…" She looked at both of them and sweat dropped. "Hey, want to have lunch with us later, Syaoran?" She asked out of the blue. Hye Sung held back a groan. Syaoran smirked. "I'd love to Saku! Hye Sung, you wouldn't mind would you?" Syaoran grinned, knowing he would still eat with them weather Hye Sung liked it or not. Hye Sung opened his mouth to say 'hell no!' but Sakura beat him to it by saying, "Of course not, Sungie! Right...?" Sakura smiled cutely at Hye Sung and he stumbled backwards. Syaoran held a laugh in. "O-o-o-h y-yeah! F-f-ine....me...with!" Syaoran started laughing and Hye Sung looked at Syaoran saying, 'I really don't like him, but I'm still here cause of Sakura...' And Sakura smiled sadly, unoticed by the boys. 'You both are so cute...'   
  
~*~  
  
Tomoyo was starring at the scene of Sakura and the two boys. She glared at Sakura. 'Why won't he notice me?!' Tomoyo's eyes shifted towards Hye Sung and she blushed. 'Sakura already has Syaoran! I should have a chance with Hye Sung!' Tomoyo glared at Sakura again. "I'm tired of this...you're going down Sakura!" Tomoyo stomped her foot down and walked away.  
  
~*~  
  
"The mongol warriors threatened to harm the chinese if they excluded them again and that's when the chinese look action. They began building the Great Wall. And no, it isn't the asian mall called Great Wall. We're talking about China's Great Wall kiddies!" A tall woman said, smirking. She was their history teacher. Ms. Soo Jin. (Ack!~ Have you noticed that I've used so much korean names and korean stars? :D You'd think I'd write chinese stars...but I like korean stuff ^^) Ms. Soo Jin slid off her desk and walked towards Hye Sung. She pointed at him. "Now tell me what defeated the mongols and created thw Qing Dynasty after they kicked Ming Dynasty!" Hye Sung nodded. "It was the Manchu that defeated the mongols and Ming Dynasty." Ms. Soo Jin nodded and smiled. "Alright. You may go now class. Hye Sung was your ticket out and out you go! Don't starved yourselves." Everyone rushed out to lunch and the only two left in the classroom were Sakura and Tomoyo. Sakura turned to Tomoyo and smiled. "Want to eat lunch with me, Tomoyo?" Tomoyo forced a smile out. "Aww, I can't Saku! Choir..." Sakura smiled. "No prob...well...see you...." Sakura ran out with her lunch in her hands. Tomoyo stared at the floor with a bitter look. 'No way would I eat with you again...' Tomoyo grabbed her lunch and walked out of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
'I'm tired of this! I'm always in her shadow! And this is the final straw. Hye Sung should give me a chance! Sakua already has Syaoran. What else does she want?!' Tomoyo stomped angrily down the halls. 'I felt sorry for her at first because she was cheated but now it's just impossible to feel sorry for that girl! She has Syaoran! She doesn't need Hye Sung, I need him!' Tomoyo stopped walking and stared out a window. And right outside was Hye Sung. Tomoyo smiled and sprinted out the closest door.   
  
~*~  
  
Tomoyo ran up to Hye Sung panting. "Hi Hye Sung!" Tomoyo said cheerfully. Hye Sung smiled slightly. "Hi Daidouji..." Tomoyo frowned. "Call me Tomoyo! We're friends, right?" Hye Sung nodded. "Yeah...it's just that I'm only used to calling Sakura by her real name. I'm not used to calling other girls." he said staring off to space. And then he looked around. "Have you seen Sakura?" He ran a hand across his light brown/blonde spikes. Tomoyo frowned. "No, I haven't seen that girl!" she snapped. Hye Sung looked startled and turned to Tomoyo. "Are you ok...?" Tomoyo glared at the floor. "No, I'm not ok! Notice me for once!" Tomoyo looked up. "Sakura doesn't love you. And she won't ever because Syaoran is always around! She loves him! He loves her! You and her don't mix so just give up! " Tomoyo shouted. Hye Sung stared at her in shock. "give me a chance...my Sungie..." she whispered.   
  
Hye Sung saw Tomoyo's lips move. "What did you say?" he asked. Tomoyo shook her head. "Give up on Sakura." Tomoyo said coldly, before walking away.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura was quietly walking down the halls, looking for Hye Sung and Syaoran. She turned a corner and bumped into someone. "I'm sorry! I wasn't looking..I'm so sorry!" Sakura said quickly and looked up. Amber eyes stared back at her. "No problem Sakura." Syaoran smiled. Sakura grabbed his arm. "I was looking for you!" She said smiling. Syaoran grinned. "Well, you found me!" Sakura nodded and stared away. "Have you seen Hye Sung?" Syaoran rolled his eyes, unoticed by Sakura. "I don't know where the heck Shin is...." Sakura frowned. "Let's go find him!" Sakura dragged Syaoran out of the halls to outside and searched for Hye Sung.  
  
~*~  
  
'Should I really give up on Sakura...?' Hye Sung questioned himself. A faded image of Sakura poped in his mind. 'She's so adorable, innocent, sweet, and cute.' Hye Sung smiled. 'and if Syaoran could make her happy...wouldn't I be happy? She would be happy so it'd be good...' Hye Sung smiled sadly. I guess I have to do what I have to do!' Hye Sung concluded.   
  
(Ack~ H+S fans, spare my head please! ^^" Don't worry!! Hye Sung is just crazy at the moment!) Hye Sung turned around and saw Sakura dragging Syaoran around. 'Ok, scratch that! I can make her as happy as he can! Screw Li!' Hye Sung plastered a smile and ran towards Sakura and Syaoran. "Hi Saku! Hello Li." Hye Sung smiled at them both, suprisingly. Sakura cheered. "Yay! We found you! Come on boys, let's go eat somewhere." Sakura skipped around and lunked down on a hill. Hye Sung sat down next to her. On her left. Syaoran sat down next to her also. On her right. Sakura smiled and opened her lunch bag. Sakura looked and saw that Hye Sung didn't have anything. "Hey Sungie! you can share my lunch with me!" Sakura smiled brightly. Syaoran stared at them both. Hye Sung smiled slightly. "Are you sure, Saku?" Sakura nodded. "Of course! Here,..." Sakura handed him an apple and he thanked her. They all started eating and talking.   
  
~*~  
  
"Shin, your hair looks very wild. And it looks rough too!" Syaoran grinned. He knew Sakura didn't like rough hair much. That was why Syaoran made his hair so soft. Just for her.   
  
Hye stopped eating an twitched. "My hair isn't rough..." Sakura looked at Hye Sung's head. "I like his wild style..." Sakura giggled. Hye Sung blushed shyly. "Hmm..." Sakura ran her right hand through Hye Sung's hair. (Ok, her hands are dirty...lol. If they were, I wouldn't dare let her touch him! ;D) Syaoran shot daggers at Hye Sung and Hye Sung smiled lazily.  
  
"Ohhh" Sakura muttered. Syaoran grinned, waiting for Sakura to exclaim that Hye Sung's hair was horrible because it was rough as hell. "It's so soft Hye Sung!" Sakura patted his head. "I like your hair style! It makes you look so cute!" She gushed. "Hye Sung kawaii desu!!!" Hye Sung blushed and smiled. Syaoran growled. Sakura turned back to Syaoran, smiling.   
  
"And Syaoran kawaii desu!" Sakura patted Syaoran's shoulder and he took her hand patting him and played with it. Hye Sung's expression was grim as you could imagine. "Your hair has gone softer than last time..." Sakura said softly, as she ran a hand through his hair. Syaoran smiled a small one. "Yeah..." Hye stared at them both and his brain clicked. Hye Sung ran a hand through Sakura's shoulder length auburn hair. Sakura smiled softly at him and giggled. It was now Syaoran who was the sitting duck and watched as his enemy played with his ex-girlfriend's hair. Hye Sung started small braids and thought Sakura looked cute with them. "How do you know how to braid, Sungie? Lot's of boys don't know how to!" Sakura exclaimed. Hye Sung smiled. A smile that made Syaoran think Hye Sung was mocking him. "I had little cousins who taught me. They were all girls. And they were adorable!" Sakura giggled. "They must be, since they are related to you..." Hye Sung looked away shyly. "Aww Saku..." he blushed but Syaoran caught it. "Yeah Saku, he's not that cute!" He said in a teasing way, but meant it serious. "And he is so ugly! It scares me and I have nightmares him him sometimes! But then I dream about lucky charms and it's over!" Hye Sung grinned. And Syaoran faked a laugh. Sakura giggled. "You guys are so funny!" Hye Sung and Syaoran leered each other while nodded.   
  
~*~  
  
"You look...beautiful, Sakura..." Tomoyo said, trying to hold back a sigh. Sakura twirled around for the 3rd time. "You sure, Tomo? I don't want to look weird in front of Syaoran!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled when she knew Sakura was thinking of Syaoran. "You look amazing Saku! Now come on, gogo!" Tomoyo pushed sakura down the stairs and smiled. 'Hye Sung and I will get some alone time now...without that loser!' Tomoyo thought, refering to Sakura as the loser.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura jumped down the stiars. She straightened her pink rugby shirt and her black skirt. Sakura ran a hand through her throughly combed auburn hair and smiled. "Alright! Mov-" Sakura saw Hye Sung enter the room and smiled. "Bye Sungie!" Sakura opened the door but 'Sungie' closed it. "And where do you think you are going beautiful?" Hye smiled flirtily.(OMG@##$$%$#! *smiles dreamily) Sakura smiled. "I'm going to the movies with Syaoran!" Hye Sung twitched when she said that. "Well, bye!" Hye Sung pulled her towards him. "Wait a sec. ok?" Sakura nodded. Hye Sung ran out of the room. He came back in a minute with a black jacket. "I'm coming with you guys too!" Sakura cheered.   
  
~*~  
  
'Ah, finally! I'll have alone time with Sakura. No stupid Shin Hye Sun-' "Syaoran!" Sakura called out. Syaoran grinned. "Saku...!" Syaoran trailed off as he saw Hye Sung. "Hell...Shin. I mean, Hello Shin." Hye Sung and Sakura grinned. And Syaoran couldn't help but grin too. 'Gee, this movie might be slightly different then what I had in mind...' Syaoran thought, sighing mentally.   
  
~Syaoran's Plan before~  
  
Syaoran would take Sakura to the movie theater and he would make sure they got in the back rows and watch 'The Ring' Sakura would jump on him and hold onto him the entire time and he would be grinning madly. In the end, they both would kiss, lamely. And for no reason.  
  
~End Of His Lame Plan~  
  
Syaoran sighed. 'That's not possible now! Stupid Shin!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author: Wow! I'm so sorry! I haven't update for like 2 weeks huh? =/ I only have one excuse and that's school...sorry! I will try to update again in this weekend! Gosh, it's short too but I'm trying as hard as I can. I'm squeezing every idea out of my head and this took a long time o.o And thank you for reviews!!!! Omg, I live off them!   
  
YingFa-lilWolf-Lover- Lol, you'd want them both to be together huh? Hehe, maybe that'll happen. And maybe Hye Sung will get together with Sakura! :X ^^ Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
*  
  
loveangelli-Lol! Let's see...the main deal now is that Sakura has forgivin Syaoran. (a bit easy and fast huh?) Syaoran and Hye Sung are not giving up "their" Sakura and Tomoyo has gone haywire! ^^" Hye Sung is coming to the movies and gonna ruin Syaoran's (lame) plans! /gg Whee, I'm evil! Lol, Thanks for reviewing sweetie! 3 you too =]  
  
*  
  
anjuliet-Hehe, I'd love nothing more but than to make Syaoran V.S. Hye Sung! /gg I need to think of more ideas though ^^" Hehe, Sakura might admit she loves Syaoran and will forever and maybe she'll do that to Hye Sung. I don't know...lol. No one has the advantage so far. (I don't think) Anyway, thanks for reviewing!!!!  
  
*  
  
Snow-queen85- I wish I really could update every day though! lol. Ahh, I love it when I get new reviewers! Of course, I also love reviewers that sticked to the whole story! Ah heck, I love all my reviewers! ^^ Thankies for reviewing!!!  
  
*  
  
animelvr4evr- *gasp* Didn't anyone hear that?! MY STORY IS KAWAII! YAYA! ^^ /gg I never knew my stowie could be kawaii :D Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
*  
  
Carmela-chan- LOL!!! I thought it was weird 'cause the story page said there was 72 reviews at the time and the review page said there was 69 and it was like that for 2days and I thought my story broke! Lol....f.fnet fixed it about 3-4days later? :D Thanks for reviewing!!!!  
  
*  
  
SyaoranzCherryBlossom-I 3 S V.S. H too! :D Funfunfunfun! *Just needs ideas* ^^" You seem normal sweetie ^^ I can't wait to write the next chapter ^^ Thanks for reviewing sweetie!!!!!  
  
*  
  
Kikakai- LOL~ Haha, the last show was a sad one really! o.O Why couldn't S+S live happily ever after? XD Lol, I guess that would be too mushy and I don't think I'd even watch that...XD I find it scary when Syaoran flirts! xD lol~ Thanks for reviewing!!!!  
  
*  
  
Hot Cuttie- :D Thanks! Awww....I don't think I'm the best...but I'm pretty good, huh? LOL~ :D Glad you love it so far! :D *grins* and *grins* Yeah, I can send the next chapter to you before the rest! :D *shhh~secret* Ahhh, just a little bit of it :D Wouldn't want to give the whole thing away! :P Well, I'll get started and send you the thingy after me done ^^  
  
Reminds me of beta reader...lol. Thanks fro reviewing sweetie! =]  
  
*  
  
seiko123- Hehe! It seems like S+S huh...? I guess I'll put more H+S cause I'm trying to balence the whole thing! :D I like Hye Sung too! *blushes* He's a hottie....*psss*I gots a picture of hims*pppsssss* Here's the link =] : http://img21.photobucket.com/albums/v64/ominouslight/1234.bmp //// I habes lots more of him /gg And with him in different hair styles! ^^ Thanks for reviewing sweetie! =]  
  
*  
  
Hikaru Ayumi-Lol~ Kowaii means scary ^^ Yep, I'll try to get more H V.S. S action soon! /gg Thanks for reviewing! XD  
  
*  
  
sweet-captor-freaky syaoran= cool? XD What if I made Sakura freaky? lol~ Thanks for reviewing sweetie!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AWWW! Thanks for the reviews! This story would be nothing without you reviewers! ^^ Love you all so much! *haven't told you before so here me is telling you!*  
  
And a link to a picture of Hye Sung: http://img21.photobucket.com/albums/v64/ominouslight/1234.bmp  
  
Ask me if you want some! /gg And the guy next to him is Min Woo, another Shinhwa member. There are 6 but those two were just my fav so I made that. ^^ Enjoy and Goodbye. I hope I will update soon so you can reads! ~Byebye~ 


	12. Can You Love Two People?

Running  
  
Can you love two people  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Surprisingly, Syaoran made it fine into the theater with Hye Sung around. Syaoran led Sakura and Hye Sung to the back rows even though his (lame) plan would not work as he planned. But hey, you can't blame the cute guy for trying. "What movie is this again?" Sakura asked while smiling. Syaoran smirked, and Hye Sung wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. "We're watching Finding Nemo, Saku." Syaoran lied, smiling sweetly. Hye Sung bit his bottom lip from laughing uncontrolably. Sakura blinked. "We're watching Finding Nemo...?" Syaoran smiled, amused and nodded. Sakura pursed her lips, trying hard not to cry. Syaoran saw her expression and looked at her, worried. "What's wrong?" Sakura looked down, shuddering. She grabbed onto Hye Sung's arm and he smiled. "I heard Finding Nemo is...scary!" Hye Sung couldn't help but explode into laughter now. Syaoran also burst into laughter. Sakura looked at them both, annoyed. "What the hell is funny?!" she exclaimed, puting her hands on her petite hips. Hye Sung felt like he was choking in laughter and forced himself to look up at her, since he was crouching down, laughing. "F-Finding Nemo....*laughs* is a kids...movie!" Syaoran and Hye Sung shouted, laughing. When they both realized their shouts, they both glared at each other. Sakura sighed. "Oh...because Joe said Finding Nemo was scary." (Actually, Joe said Finding Nemo was gay, not scary! Lol~ But I couldn't help but write that down thoguht it wasn't funny or important!Back to story ^^")   
  
~*~  
  
"Anyway, let's get seated." Syaoran said once he regained control. He sat down near the middle. Sakura sat down next to him, and Hye Sung sat next to Sakura. So Sakura was in the middle. The previews started as Sakura, Syaoran, and Hye Sung felt bored. "Booo! Get on with it!" Sakura shouted at the screen. Syaoran looked at Sakura like she was crazy. 'The old Sakura wouldn't do that...' he thought. 'And she was the old Sakura but was different when she saw Kume Yoo and m---' Syaoran felt guilty, feelign as if he changed Sakura.  
  
~*~  
  
On the other side of Sakura, Hye Sung was smiling lovingly at her. 'God, she is so cute...and funny.' Hye Sung sighed softly as he watched Sakura give the screen a thumbs down, yelling ," Boo! Previews suck!" Hye Sung shook his head, while smiling. He then looked at Syaoran and his citrine eyes sparked. 'I'm not giving her up to you without a fight, Li' And as if on cue, Syaoran stared back into Hye Sung's eyes. Amber and Citrine glared. 'Sakura will be mine and you know it.' Syaoran thought, also. And Sakura was still booing the screen. "The heck is up with this?! It's been freaking 4minutes of previews!" Sakura clenched her teeth. "I want your money back, Syaoran!" she exclaimed. Hye Sung and Syaoran laughed at her cuteness. And finally, the movie started. "Whooo!" Sakura wooted and Syaoran and Hye Sung tried to keep their laughter in.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sakura!" Sakura glared at him. "Screw you Li!" she yelled as she turned away. Hye Sung stood off to the side, laughing to himself. "Aww, come on, Sakura! It wouldn't have been fun if we really did watch Finding Nemo!" Syaoran tried to get Sakura to look at him but she ignored him. "That didn't mean we had to watch The Ring!" she snapped at him. "I enjoyed it, love." Syaoran whispered huskily. Sakura's heart skipped a beat and Hye Sung narrowed his eyes at Syaoran. "I hate to admit it, Sakura but I did enjoy it also..." Hye Sung said quietly, looking away shyly. Sakura looked at Hye Sung dreamily. 'He is so different than Syaoran!' She thought about good things of ye Sung. Syaoran rolled his eyes. 'She fell for Shin's shy act...oh puh-lease!' Hye Sung thought about what happened during The Ring.  
  
________  
  
FlashBack  
  
_______  
  
"AHHH! HYE SUNG!!!" Sakura grabbed his hand and burried her head in his chest. Hye Sung looked down and blush.   
  
________  
  
Flash  
  
________  
  
"AHHH!!!" Sakura hugged Hye Sung like the world was ending. Hye Sung looked away shyly. 'Is it hot in here...?' he thought.  
  
_______  
  
Flash  
  
_______  
  
"HYE SUNG!!!!" Sakura snuggled closer to him and leaned against his shoulder, trembling. Hye Sung smiled slightly. 'Ok, it really is hot in here!'   
  
_______  
  
Flash  
  
_______  
  
"SYAO!" Sakura screamed and pushed Syaoran out of his seat and hugged Hye Sung. "YOU IDIOT! NEVER WILL I LET YOU CHOSE A MOVIE AGAIN!" Sakura yelled and clung on Hye Sung. Hye Sung would smirk since Syaoran was pushed off his seat but Sakura was clinging on him and he felt really hot. 'Really, isn't it hot in here?' he thought again.  
  
______  
  
FlashesEnds  
  
_________  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran had a grim look, thinking of how Sakura was with Hye Sung, and how he was with Sakura.  
  
~*~  
  
_________  
  
FlashBack  
  
________  
  
SYAO!" Sakura screamed and pushed Syaoran out of his seat and hugged Hye Sung. "YOU IDIOT! NEVER WILL I LET YOU CHOSE A MOVIE AGAIN!" Sakura yelled and clung on on Hye Sung. 'Man, I thought she was gonna hug me...' Syaoran thought with a frown.  
  
_______  
  
Flash  
  
______  
  
"LI SYAORAN!" Sakura threw a pop can at Syaoran that she found under her seat, when she was "exploring" near her area to find stuff and chuck them at Syaoran. Sakura held Hye Sung's hand and closed her eyes, scared. 'What's wrong with my hand?!' Syaoran thought.  
  
______  
  
Flash  
  
_____  
  
"LI!" Sakura pushed Syaoran foward to the old lady in front of his seat. And she hugged Hye Sung. Syaoran bumped into the old lady and she turned around and glared. "Young hoodlums..." she muttered as she reached for her cane. She lifted it above Syaoran...and yeah...not a pretty sight. Granny kicked Syaoran's butt with her super cane. And Hye Sung laughed softly, gazing lovingly at Sakura.  
  
______  
  
FlashesEnds  
  
______  
  
~*~  
  
Both boys who had their hearts set on winning Sakura's heart were thinking more about what happened around the movies. Syaoran growled as he thought of what happened in the begining of the movie, and Hye Sng smirked, thinking of it.  
  
______  
  
FlashBack  
  
______  
  
Sakura watched the screen intently. Syaoran looked at her face. The light from the screen bounced on her face. 'Cute...' he thought. His mind clicked and he pretended to yawn. Hye Sung heard and knew what was going to happen. He narrowed his eyes at Syaoran. Syaoran yawned again and stretched his arms. He then put a arm around Sakura. Hye Sung rolled his eyes. 'That move is so predicable!' He thought. Hye Sung's mind clicked, then. Hye Sung coughed and shoved Syaoran's arm off Sakura as he put his arm around her. Syaoran narrowed his eyes and then sneezed, pushing Hye Sung's arm away from Sakura, replacing it with his arm. Syaoran smiled, satisfied. 'Yawning, Coughing, Sneezing, what else is there? Haha!' He thought proudly. Hye Sung pondered for a while. 'Repeating stuff is so lame...hmm...' Hye Sung's mind clicked , again. He reached in his pocket for his secret weapon! "Psss....Sakura!" Hye sung whispered. Syaoran and Sakura's attention was on Hye Sung. "Hmmm?" Sakura looked ay Hye Sung, her haze questioning. Hye Sung pulled out the item in his pocket. "Juicy Fruit?" he asked grinning. Sakura smiled. "Thanks!" and she took a piece, shoving it in her mouth. And while she was doing that, Hye Sung put an arm around her. Syaoran stared at Hye Sung, gawkign at him. Hye Sung smirked and looked back at the movie screen. Using the hand around Sakura to wave at Syaoran, mockingly.  
  
________  
  
FlashBackEnds  
  
________  
  
'Grrr...and then she threw that gum at me when the scary parts arrived...' Syaoran thought. Hye sung smiled. "Haha, and then she thre a piece of it at him!'   
  
~*~  
  
Sakura looked at both the boys and smiled. "I had a wonderful time..." she said softly, catching their attention. "Even though we watched a scary movie..." she narrowed her eyes at Syaoran. And then looked cheerful again. "You guys were acting so civilized, unlike you always act. I'm proud of you boys!" She exclaimed. Obviously, she was oblivious to all that happened. 'Talk about dense...' both boys thought. 'Dense...and cute...' Hye Sung thought. 'Dense...but attractive...' Syaoran thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura sits down in her room. 'What a long day...but fun...' she thought back to when she clung to Hye Sung and abused Syaoran. She laughed. "Something interesting?" A voice asked. Sakura turned around to the door and smiled. "Oh, I'm just thinking about what happened today, Tomoyo." Tomoyo stepped closer and nodded. "It's been a while since we talked about this but..." Tomoyo forced a smile. "How's it going with Syaoran and Hye Sung?" Sakura closed her eyes, a content smile played on her lips. "It's weirder and weirder each day, Tomoyo...Syaoran acts weid around me..." Tomoyo frowned at that. "Yet, I like it." Tomoyo smiled, losing the frown. "And Hye Sung...he is as sweet as ever..." Tomoyo held back a growl. 'Hands off...Kinomoto.' Tomoyo thought. "And Hye Sung is just wonderful! I might...possibly love him...and Syaoran." Tomoyo's eyes widened. 'You can't have two men!' Sakura looked at Tomoyo, expecting a comment. "Can you love two people?" She asked, quietly and coldly. Sakura had a hard gaze on Tomoyo now. 'There's something wrong with this...' Sakura thought. Sakura stood up. "I think the question was answered before you questioned." she said curtly and walked away. Cold air filled the room. Tomoyo growled. She stomped a foot, childishly and stalked out of the room.   
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran is lying down on his bed, smiling. 'Sakura...' he thought about his love and closed his eyes, dreaming of no one but his love, Kinomoto Sakura.   
  
~*~  
  
Hye Sung paces around his room with weird thoughts and emotions circling him. 'Sakura...it's possible that I....' he stared out the window, and Sakura's smiling face appeared. 'I love you...' he thought, smiling. Hye Sung stopped and lied down on his bed. He dreamed of his future life with his new love. 'And only.' he thought, somewhere in his mind.   
  
~*~  
  
Sakura walked down the hall and passed by Hye Sung's room. 'Ah...cute!' she thought as she looked in, seeing Hye Sung sleeping. Sakura sighed and stepped in his room. She felt nervous and that she was intruding. So, she stepped out of the room. She sweat dropped. 'Maybe someday, I won't be a coward and walk in your room when you are sleeping. "Night, Sungie..." Sakura whispered and left. If she stayed longer, she would have heard Hye Sung mutter her name as he dreamed.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura slowly descended down the stairs and walked to the kitchan. She took a glass cup and filled it with cold filtered water. Sakura sighed contently, as she took a sip. And the cold liquid made her think of Tomoyo's cold behavior. 'Tomoyo was acting strange. She never acted like this before I caught Syaoran kissing....' Sakura pondered. 'When I came back, she asked a lot about Syaoran...' Sakura thought for a few more minutes and her emerald eyes widened as her mind clicked. 'TOMOYO LIKES SYAORAN!'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author- Ahhhh~ *leg fell asleep* *yawn* I've been typing for 3hours O.O And it's 3:35 A.M. :D Me tired but will try to respond reviews! :D OMG! Almost 100 reviews! I never had 100+ before! *because I sucked at story making before and i think i'm decent now* Ahhh~ Thanks so much though! Tytytytytytytytytytytytytytytytytytytytyty! *over and over*  
  
(BTW, TY= thank you for people who don't understand.)  
  
~  
  
sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE- Lol, I always give Tomoyo a small part in my stories and just thought, 'Hey, Tomoyo needs a bigger part! Might as well make her evil! ^^ OCC but funfun!' I never really was a Tomoyo fan but I don't hate her. I just like her the same way I like Fujitaka :D (Which isn't much) It's interesting? :D YAYZ!~ Thankies for reviewing!~  
  
~  
  
Kawaii Punkstar- Awww, glad you loved it! My story loves you too! :D Hehe, Hye Sung is quite the looker...and Min Woo is just 'ooooo'! LOL! Maybe I should bring a picture of Hye Sung when I walk home, then! LOL~ I'd probably walk faster thinking, 'I got more pics of Hye Sung at Home! :D' *reads on* *nods* Ok, I'll try to make it easier to read ^^" I actually assume that people know who's talking when I type their action after ^^" And nah, you're not sounding mean ^^ I'd only think you'd sound mean if you swore at me and say 'you suck! your fic sucks! screw you, you sucker!' Lol~ Thanks for reviewing this! ^^  
  
~  
  
Carmela-chan- =] Yup! I decided that Hye Sugn decided to be evil and join in on S+S's little "date" ^^" lol~ Thanks for reviewing! (like always ^^)  
  
~  
  
animelvr4evr- LOL~ I haven't even thought of Eriol at all in this fic! Lol, poor Eriol, getting ignored by me! Aww, thanks! My story thinks your cute ^^ (Weird, I keep doing that. When people say stuff about my story, I do the same thing! :D) Thanks lots for reviewing!  
  
~  
  
Hot Cuttie- Aww, thanks! I try my best ^^ Lol, sorry! I was just caught up in some homework. I had to type 21 paragraphs about Abraham Lincoln o.o And I had to read two books that were 6th grade, and 4months level. And then there was normal daily hw. ^^" I'll try updating tomw! Oh btw, you want me to send the next chapter again? :D Ah anyway, thanks for reviewing!  
  
~  
  
anjuliet- Hehe, Sakura should be making her mind up in a few chapters. Hye Sung flirty with Tomoyo? O.O Sorry but, the day that Hye Sung gets together with Tomoyo is the day that I'll stop writing! (forever) :P I don't really like Hye Sung for Tomoyo. I love Hye Sung and Tomoyo is just a somebody to me ^^" I only think Sakura is worthy of his love...lol.   
  
But don't worry, in the end, maybe Syaoran will get together with Sakura again. ^^ Thankies for reviewing!  
  
~  
  
SyaoranzCherryBlossom- YAY! Anyother review from you! ^^ (rhymes!!! :D ) All my characters are acting OCC huh? Lol. He looks just alright? *gasps!* HYE SUNGIE IS SOO KAWAII! *gushes on and on* His voice is sooo....'oooooooo' He sings sooo good! Gasoo~~~~ ^^ Bye bye~ Thanks lots for reviewing!  
  
~  
  
hypercat1- Did ya hear that ppls? I rox hypercat1's sox! :D and S+S is amazing ^^ Lol, thankies for reviewing!  
  
~  
  
---Finished last Night but was tired ^^" me upload now!---- 


	13. RepeatOfKumeYoo

Running   
  
RepeatOfKumeYoo  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author- Yay!~ I guess I really can try to squeeze updating in! ^^ I hope I'll update soon because I have my secret weapon! Source of Updates- Pictures of Hye Sung and Shinhwa songs. ^^ And this chapter, I'm listening to 'Wedding March' by Shinhwa! ^^ I'll stop boring you and get on with the story! ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Saku-" Hye Sung stopped talking as he caught sight of 'his sleeping angel.' Hye Sung closed her bedroom door, quietly. And he walked over to Sakura. He looked down at her and smiled. 'I'm a darn lucky fellow to meet her...' he thought. Sakura rolled over on her bed. Hye Sung shyly looked at her again, and looked at the closed bedroom door. 'Ah...I feel like I'm intruding. And why did I close that door?' Hye Sung shrugged the thoughts off and looked down at Sakura again. He kneeled down and gently shook her. "Sakura...Sakura..." he whispered, wanting her to wake up so he could see those beautiful emerald orbs known as eyes. "Sakura....wake up...." Sakura still didn't move and Hye Sung sighed. Hye Sung looked down at his wrist watch and sighed again. '15minutes and we'll have to be at school...' he looked back at Sakura. 'Forgive me Sakura...' Hye Sung thought as he moved closer to Sakura with his hands reaching for her face. He placed a hand on her cheek and blushed slightly. He pinched her cheek like an annoying aunt would do to a poor unfortunate child. "Owww!" Sakura moaned and Hye Sung smiled. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and met warm citrine eyes. "Morning sleepy blossom..." Hye Sung pinched her cheek again, laughing to himself as he walked out of the room without another word. Sakura rubbed her eyes and tried to process the events happining. 'Ah screw...what time...' Sakura's eyes wandered off to the pink ticking clock on her wall and her eyes widened. "Holy crap..." She jumped out of bed, leaving a mess. Sakura ran to the bathroom and wash her face, brush her teeth, and take a shower.   
  
~*~  
  
Tomoyo hummed a cute little tune as she stepped into the kitchen. Tomoyo scanned the kitchen and found Hye Sung. 'Perfect!' Tomoyo skipped ver to Hye Sung, her amethyst eyes glowing of joy, Sakura isn't here! Yay! "Good Morning Hye Sung!" Tomoyo greeted happily. Hye Sung smiled at Tomoyo. "Morning Daidouji." Tomoyo rolled her eyes playfully. "You know you can call me Tomoyo." Hye Sung nodded and smiled. Tomoyo loved his smiles. "Hello, Sakura..." Hye Sung said with a certain softness in his voice. Tomoyo suddenly realized that Sakura was behind her. Despite the fact that her wonderful mood had turned crap when Sakura came, she greeted her anyway. "Good morning, cousin." Sakura looked at Tomoyo like she grew two heads. 'Tomoyo has never called me cousin before...' Tomoyo ignored the look and brushed past Sakura without another glance. Sakura shook her head. 'Just because she likes Syaoran doesn't mean that she has to act rude to me!'   
  
~*~  
  
*~*  
  
Sakura and Hye Sung stepped foot into their classroom and smiled. "No one is here besides us, huh?" Sakura asked, loving this moment. Fortunate for her, Tomoyo had to go to another classroom. Sakura was tired of the dirty looks Tomoyo gave her when Tomoyo assumed that Sakura wasn't looking. "Hmmm...." Hyee quiet at Sakura humed softly to herself. All of a sudden, a girl with blonde hair walked in with a stack of pink paper. She took a quick glance at Sakura and Hye Sung. She placed the pile of paper on the teacher's desk. Sakura stared at the blonde girl. "Leah?" The girl looked at Sakura. "Yes?" 'Geez, thought she would of said 'hi' or something.' "Umm, what are those paper for?" Leah smirked. "They're sign up sheets for our talent show. I'm assigned to deliver a pile to each home room." Leah was about to walk out of the room but Hye sung grabbed her by the arm. Leah slowly looked at Hye sung, blushing. Sakura stared at Hye Sung and Leah with a expression untellable. "Talent show...when? Where? Why?" Leah tugged her arm away. "The teacher will explain it to you and the sign up sheets says it all." Leah look on last glance at Sakura and left. Sakura stood by her desk, staring into space and Hye Sung's mind was focusded on the talent show. 'I think it's time for reunion, boys...' Hye Sung thought, smirking. Students filled the room slowly and finally, the teacher came.   
  
~*~  
  
"Syaoran, pass these out." The teacher held out the stack of pink paper and Syaoran took it, passing it out to everyone. Everyone murmered as they looked through the sign up sheet. "Now settle down class." the teacher said, irritated at how these teens were ignoring her. "This talent show is just for fun. Though you do win a prize..." Students chatted roboticly now. "Shut up for one moment!" The teacher snapped. Silence washed over the fearing students. "Ok, as I was saying, you can win a prize if you enter. And also, I will give you extra credit for entering. You may sing, dance, tell jokes, or do something that you think is amazing." Gross comments were exchanged at the end of the room. The teacher growled in anger. "And no, you will not pick your nose....that is not a talent!" She snapped, hearing a comment similar to picking their nose. "Up yours..." the student mumbled. The teacher glared. "I heard that you youngin..." Syaoran started laughing. He leaned over to Sakura. "Such an idiot, ne?" Sakura giggled. Syaoran smiled and returned to listening to the teacher.   
  
~*~  
  
"The talent show is on two weeks from now. And I urge you to enter, students. I assure you that the prize is worth it." The teacher smiled. "And don't forget that you get extra credt...I can also assure you that most of you need it..." She said dryly. Syaoran sweat dropped. Sakura stared at the teacher in shock. And Hye Sung thought of the talent show. the students had grim looks on their face. THe teacher frowned. "This talent show is not only for fun, you kids. The talent show could be your ticket to winning! If you sing, you could be a famous singer! If you dance, you knows, you might be a famous dancer. And as for nose picking, you will be the most famous gross person and dim witted person o even do that!" Students laughed and the mood in the room lightened up.   
  
~*~  
  
Sakura slipped her back pack off and ran into her room. 'I am so going to enter that talent show!' Sakura smirked. 'Singing is what I'll do and I need a good appearance.' A picture of Hye Sung and Syaoran appeared in her mind. Sakura's mind clicked and she smiled happily. 'I get to spend time with my favorite boys and I get to shop!' Sakura ran towards He Sungs room. She knocked and a "Come in." was replied. Sakura pushed the door and entered. Hye Sung was on the floor with a sheet of paper in his hand and a phone in the other. Sakura smiled and HyeSung returned it. "Sungie, want to go to the mall with me?" Sakrua asked sweetly. Sadness flickered in Hye Sung's citrine eyes for a moment. "Sorry Saku, I have to...do some bussiness." Sakura looked sad when he spoke. "but hey, why don't you go with Syaoran? Spend some of that bonding time." Sakura looked at him in shock. "I thought...you hated Syaoran..." Hye Sung laughed. "Hate is a strong word Saku, I only terribly dislike him." Hye Sung said, playfulness flickered in his eyes. Sakura smiled. "Alright, but you better come with us to the mall sometime later, or else." Sakura playfully threatened Hye Sung and left the the room. Hye Sung smiled for a moment. He dialed 7 numbers and waited on the phone. "Ahn Nyoung?" (Sorry! I don't know much korean. I'm chinese ^^" I hope I didn't spell it wrong or use it wrong. I just know that Ahn nyoung is a greeting in korean.) A voice asked. Hye Sung smirked. "Jinee?" Hye Sung waited for a reply. "Sungie?! You're calling?" The voice sounded excited. "Yeah it's me, I think you and the boys should come over here. You guys should come over to Tomoeda, Japan."  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura stepped out of the room and ran towards her room. "Since Hye Sung is using the phone...I'll use my cell..." she muttered, searching for her pink/silver cell. Sakura dialed some numbers and waited. "Moshi moshi?" a male voice came. Sakura smiled. "Hi, Syaoran!" Sakura walked over to her closet while talking. "Oh hi Sakura!" Sakura searched through her closet, trying to find a outfit. "I called because I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me. Just you and me. How about it, Syaoran?" Sakura smiled as she talked. Sakura heard a bumping into something noise and giggled silently. "Um...sure!" Sakura nodded even though Syaoran couldn't see. She pulled out a pink and white rugby top, and flare jeans. "Great, meet me...meet me at the food court at Tomoeda Square Mall?" Sakura asked while changing her outfit. "Alright, but what time?" Syaoran's voice asked. Sakura thought about how much time she needed. "Um..how about in half in hour?" Sakura brushed her hair as she waited for Syaoran to respond. "Yeah, that seems fine with me." Silence covered the two. "Well, I'm gonna get ready and meet you there. See ya, Saku!" Syaoran said in a -I'm-Ready-tone. "Bye Syao..." Sakura clicked her cell phone off.   
  
~*~  
  
Sakura stared at herself with the mirror. She smiled. "Hey...I look pretty decent..." Sakura slipped a auburn stand behind her ear. "You don't look anywhere close to decent." a voice said. Sakura twirled around and met the owner of the voice. "You look pretty and 'kawaii', Saku." Hye Sung smiled lazily. Sakura put her hands on her hips. "Are you sure you can't come with us, Hye Sung?" Hye Sung nodded, getting the serious look on. "You go have fun with 'Syao.'" Sakura sighed and walked past him, heading out the door. "Bye Sungie" She called out. Hye Sung looked down sadly. 'It'll be worth it in the end, Saku.' Hye Sung rushed towards her window and saw Sakura walking on the sidewalk. When she was out of sight, Hye Sung made a mad dash out of the house and ran somewhere.   
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran sat down at a table in the food court. He was early as his watch said. 'I wonder why Sakura wanted me to come with her. Why did'nt she bring Shin Hye Sung or Daidouji? But hey, I'm not complaining.' Syaoran broke out of his thoughts as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He smiled and turned his head. "Hi Saku-" Syaoran stopped midway and scowled. "What the hell do you want, Lee?!" He hissed. Kume Yoo smirked. "I want you, Syaoran Li." Kume Yoo took his hand in hers and smiled. A smile dripping of evilness, sick sweetness, and mockery. Kume Yoo looked behind her and smirked. Syaoran frowned. He tried to pull his hand away but she had a death grip. 'It's as if she wants Sakura to see us h-' Syaoran's eyes widened as he saw a figure walking towards them. And that figure has auburn hair and emerald eyes that were glowing dangerously.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author: It's getting into a habbit now! =/ I end up updating near the weekends! T-T I'm sorry! So sorry! And now I have to update understand you, the impossible. I hope I can update these two fics. But of course I can, ^^ think. Well, check out Understanding U, the impossible if you like my work! =] Now I'll reply to your wonderfully written reviews! ^^   
  
~@@~  
  
Carmela-chan- Hehe, someone said that this fic seemed like it would end up as S+S and I wanted H+S and S+S to be equal so I tried a bit! ^^ Isn't that Hye sung lucky? Lol~ I find love triangles (or square in this one xD) interesting and annoying depend on the people in it ^^" Like I would find it interesting if Syaoran liked Sakura and Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling likeed him! Lol~ Hmm...that'd be good for a fic....anyway~ Thanks for supporting this fic with your wonderful review! =]   
  
~@@~  
  
Kawaii Punkstar- Glad that a update could make you happy! Hehe~ =] Lol! I have a closer and bigger picture of Hye Sung and Min Woo! And this time, there's another shinhwa member. Three of the six, aren't you in for a treat! LOL~ I was almost drooling when I first saw a picture of Hye Sung! He sings amazingly good too! That's the main reason why I'm doing this talent show. I want to share one of the shinhwa songs that are in english. ^^ I just think that the pairings so far are H+S , S+S, and another one that I can't reveal yet ^^ Awww, *blushes* It's not *that* good! Hehe...thanks! ^^ Now...wouldn't it be funny if Min Woo really did show up...? *winkwink* Lol...the ReedOO thing, it happened to me too! xD It was just cherrymix0344 but I looked for the second time and it was cherrymix043 xD Lol~ Aww sweetie, I think you have a life! ^^ I'll try updating tomw too! ^^ And remember that this story absolutely 3 you too! =] Thanks for supporting me with this amazing review that is long! Long and amazing, just how I like it! ^^   
  
~@@~  
  
Kikakai- It makes me feel relief that my last update wasn't sucky as rice+ketchup~lol I'll try updating faster. and thank you for supporting me with your nice review! ^^  
  
~@@~  
  
sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE- No prob~ =] and as for Sakura's bestfriend, there is a person who I have in mind and I'm afraid I'll bring her in too fast but I think she'll appear after the next few chapters. And yes it's a she! ^^ Thanks for this wonderful review! ^^  
  
~@@~  
  
anjuliet- Lol...must be...the more you keep talking about S+S, the more I keep thinking of how Sakura and Syaoran will end up and it is appealing to me...lol, but H+S fans must not like that. ne? lol~ I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed! ^^ It makes me really happy some some people like my work...^^ I'll try and try my hardest to update faster and more often. ^^ Thank you for this amazing review!!! ^^  
  
~@@~  
  
SyaoranzCherryBlossom- Hehe, yes. Poor little dense Sakura! And Syaoran...lol as for him, I just couldn't help it! Lol, I made him have a lame plan and he got a lame result! Lol. Well...lame to him. As for Hye Sung...I can't say the the same. LOL~ :P I've never seen The Ring but my bro and my best friends saw it and they freaked out and my bro even admitted it was scary. And he's a tough boy! :X I don't even want to see it cause I'll freak the heck out. Hehe~I knew you'd see Hye Sung at least cute! ^^" Haha, I don't think he can be mine and I wouldn't dare to dream of it either ^^" He's too old for a girl like me! :D I'm 12 and he's old than 15 for sure! And yes, he is a singer =] He is the main vocal in Shinhwa, and he is also in another group called 'S' Great to hear you'll read this! ^___^ Thanks for supporting this fic with your lovely reviews!!!!!  
  
~@@~  
  
animelvr4evr- Aww, I could never stop updating for you wonderful readers! (Unless you all hate me and this fic :P) And I like that little street talk~Lol~ Thanks for supporting this fic with your unique review!!! (*shrugs* I'm running outa adjectives)   
  
~@@~  
  
Syaoransbear- LOL~ You seem like a fan of my stories xD I'm sorry but I'm not sure about New Friend, or Love. I don't have an inspiration and I don't know where the plot is heading. I think I steered the plot wrong but I might someday return to it. And as for Understanding U, the impossible, I'll be typing it up once I finish this update ^^ I'm glad you love this story because you loves you too! xD Lol, in a friendly way~ And if I tell you the real couple, it wouldn't be fun now would it? *laughs evilly* I'll never tell so you guys can wait in dying suspense! j/p lol~ Many ppl vote for S+S and I do agree at some point. And some vote for H+S and I also agree with that...xD Isn't that creepy? And Tomoyo is creepy! I make hwer sound like a...@#$%~ ^^" LOL~ Aww...*blushes* You give me too much credit ^^" I'm just a 12 year old girl who is weird and different from my friends because I'm on the computer 24/7 doing homwwork, playing games, or fanfics! ^^ LOL~ Thank you for enlighting me with this wonderful review that really lifted my mood! ^^ And congrats on being my 100th reviewer! /gg Important thing for me :D A nice and wonderful review as my 100th. ^^ Whee~  
  
::+::+::+::+::+::+::+  
  
Author: I feel wonderful with all your reviews! They make me all tingly and wamr right here...*points at heart* Ok...that sounds so...lame but it's true^^" I can't offer much as a thank you...but I can offer you a pic of Hye Sung, Min Woo, and Daong Wan...LOL~ Link: http://home.comcast.net/~osaka/wsb/media/348081/site1010.gif /////Thank you so much for making my dream of having 100 reviews everybody! I'm so happy because I never had 100 reviews before and it sort of proves that I am geting better? Thank you all so much! I 3 Y 4LL! See ya at next update~   
  
::+::+::+::+::+::+::+ 


End file.
